The Black Knight of Zeon
by The Desperado
Summary: Follow the One Year War through the eyes of a loyal soldier and ace pilot of Zeon. Earning greatness at the Battle of Loum, this one man may be able to change the course of history as it was meant to be. Come and witness the story of this noble knight as he fights for his nation and his "Princess." HAIL ZEON! Kycilia/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Knight of Zeon**

Chap 1: The Black Knight Strikes, the White Base Launches

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mobile Suit Gundam, all Characters and stories belong to Kazuhisa Kondo-sama

_Universal Century, 0079. Several Months have passed since the colonies of Side 3 proclaimed themselves the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the ruling Earth Federation Government. Initial fighting lasted over one month and Zeon's forces dominated the battlefield with a new type of weapon called a Mobile Suit that saw half the human race lost due to indiscriminate use of WMD's by both sides, people were horrified by the atrocities that where committed in the name of independence. The devastating battle of Loum saw not only the destruction of Side 5 but also the recognition of many Zeon ace pilots such as Char Aznable, Johnny Ridden, Shin Matsunaga, and the Black Tri-Stars. However another ace pilot saw fame at the battle. A young Lieutenant in the Zeon Mobile Assault Force who would become known as the Black Knight… who will survive?_

_North American territory, former nation of Mexico._

An Earth Federation armored column was moving south to get supplies to soldiers serving in South America. The column contained several tanks and a Big Tray Land warship. On the lead tank a soldier was reading a map and was not focused on his surroundings. As such he never noticed the Zeon scout plane soaring in the clouds above.

"Lieutenant Ritter it's just as the reports said, one Feddie armored column heading south" the pilot said on a radio.

"Good, least we know that Intelligence got it right this time" a slight Germanic speaking voice spoke back.

"Do you want to call for reinforcements sir?" the pilot asked as he flew higher to avoid being seen.

"Why they will just get away as we wait for reinforcements from the Arizona division? For now let's attack while they are unaware of our presence" the voice called back.

"But….but…but Lieutenant I must protest all we have is your unit against a single armored column!" the pilot said in surprise.

"Don't worry Ensign, you keep monitoring the situation and leave the how to me" the voice said as it cut off the radio.

As the tanks turned down a valley the soldier reading the map sighed and seemed to doze off. As such he never heard the shell that struck and destroyed his tank. The other tanks and the Big Tray crew all stared in shock as a grenade thrown by an unseen mobile suit exploded and destroyed one tank and toppled two others into a ditch.

"Sir what's happening?" a comms officer asked the ship captain.

"We are under attack, scan the area immediately" the captain ordered.

The officer scanned the area and as he did he picked something up. "Sir I have one Zaku at Northwest, 46 degrees!"

"What?" the captain asked as he used a pair of binoculars to scan the area.

As he did he gasped as he saw something that filled him with fear. Their on top of a hill side was a Zaku II Commander Class mobile suit. The Zaku was painted black with a red cockpit and red joints.

"It….it…it couldn't be!" he said as the Zaku leapt into the air and fired off rounds from its machine gun.

The bullets tore into the remaining tanks and disabled them. Surviving crews abandoned the tanks and fled to the Big Tray.

"Sir who is piloting that thing?" the comms officer asked.

"It's Lieutenant Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force. At the Battle of Loum he destroyed four of our Magellan Battleships by himself and became known as the "Black Knight of Zeon" the Captain said.

The black Zaku suddenly pulled out a missile a launcher and fired it at the Big Tray tracks. The missile struck the caterpillar tread and exploded crippling the Big Tray. The Zaku then jumped up and fired its machine gun at the bridge. The captain and the bridge crew screamed as the shells struck the bridge and destroyed it causing the battleship to crash into the mountain side. The Zaku landed on it and soon it spoke to the remaining crew and soldiers still alive.

"To all Earth Federation soldiers who have survived the engagement; these supplies now belong to Zeon, leave now and take your lives" Karl said as the remaining Earth Federation soldiers fled the area.

Later at a nearby Zeon base the black Zaku walked towards a hanger carrying a wire that was dragging the damaged Big Tray towards it. The many Zeon soldiers cheered and yelled in applause as the Zaku flashed a peace sign with its free hand. After placing the Big Tray to the side the Zaku walked over to a hanger and shut down. As the cockpit opened a tall figure emerged. Lt. Karl Ritter was about 27 years old, and stood at about 6ft 2in tall. He had distinctive German features that included blonde hair that was combed back and tied into a pony tail that was draped over his right shoulder. He had blue eyes that where an icy color but still had a friendly sheen. He was dressed in a black Zeon officer's uniform with a Lieutenant's rank badge.

"Lieutenant that was amazing, you took out a Feddie armored column alone!" one soldier said as he ran up to him.

"Just take your enemy by surprise Ensign and it's straightforward from there" Karl said as he walked into a tent and sat down sipping some water.

As he did a female Ensign walked in and handed him a report.

"Sir we have received a communication from California base. They want to talk with you" she said as she saluted him.

Karl returned it and nodded saying, "Okay Ensign, I'll speak to them shortly."

Karl and the Ensign walked out of the tent as a small sand storm started to blow in the desert. Karl held up his hand as his cape blew in the wind to shield his eyes as he walked over to the comms station. He entered the tent and sat down at the station while an officer tuned the signal and soon an image came on the monitor. Captain Garma Zabi was sitting at his desk in California base and was naturally playing with his styled hair.

"This is Lieutenant Karl Ritter reporting sir" he said as Garma smiled at him.

"Lieutenant, it's good to hear from you. Your raids on the Federation supply lines have been very successful. You have fought with the Earth Attack Force since the first Earth decent operation and for that you have my thanks. Unfortunately I have new orders for you from my sister" Garma said as he picked up a report.

Karl looked a little surprised and asked, "From Rear Admiral Kycilia?"

Garma nodded and said, "Yes she wants you to return to Granada as she has an important mission for you that she feels your skills will play an invaluable role."

Karl nodded and saluted Garma while saying, "Sir I understand and will comply with these orders. It has been an honor serving under you sir."

Garma returned the salute and said, "The honor has been all mine Lieutenant Ritter. I'm sorry to lose you. Return to California Base and I will have the Zanzibar _Griffin _ready to take you to Granada."

Karl nodded and cut the transmission as he turned to inform the flight director of his departure.

_8 hours later_

Karl Ritter was strapped into the seat of the Zanzibar and soon felt the shakes and tremors as the ship lifted off and entered the Earth's atmosphere. He sighed as he felt the ship settle and the entry alarm go down as the ship entered the weightlessness of space. Karl unbuckled himself and floated to the hanger. Inside he saw a mechanic who was overseeing the retail of his Zaku II.

"So where you able to get all that sand and dust out of my Zaku?" he asked.

The mechanic nodded and said, "It was a hassle but we got it out and also got you a fresh supply of arms. Also we added to the thrust output so it will be a bit faster."

"Excellent I look forward to flying through space with this unit again" Karl said as he smiled with pride at the black Zaku.

Soon the Zanzibar had docked with the Zeon moon base, Granada. Karl was soon walking down the halls of the large base and soon came upon the office of the base commander.

As he entered he saw Rear Admiral Kycilia sitting at her desk going over reports.

"Lieutenant Karl Ritter reporting for duty" he said as he saluted her.

Kycilia looked up and smiled at Karl and set her reports aside. "At ease Lt. Ritter" she said as she saluted back.

"Admiral I have just returned from my duties with the Earth Attack Force as per your orders" he said as he took a seat before Kycilia's desk.

Kycilia nodded and removed her helmet and face mask. As she did Karl couldn't help but admire her beauty and red hair. But he quickly recomposed himself as Kycilia spoke again.

"Karl to be frank you are one of my most valued officers and pilots. As such when I received this information from my brother Admiral Ghiren, I couldn't think of anyone else but you to handle it."

Kycilia then activated a view screen behind her desk and showed Karl a video taken from a Zaku's head camera.

"As you know for some time now the Earth Federation has been developing their own Mobile Suits to counter our own. Under the leadership of that traitor Dr. Minovsky their Operation V project has yielded some shocking results" Kycilia explained as she fast forward the video to a specific point.

It showed the Zaku aiming its machine gun at the head of what looked like an unusual incomplete white Federation Mobile Suit. Suddenly Vulcan cannons in the head opened fire on the Zaku causing Ritter to stare in amazement. Kycilia fast forward the video again and this time it showed the Mobile suit standing at its full height. It knocked a Zaku over and used its hand to rip off one of the Zaku's vent cords on the head. Ritter watched in amazement as the Zaku tried to flee but the camera cut off as the scream of pilot echoed in the flash of something cutting into the Zaku.

"My God!" Karl said in shock.

Kycilia nodded and shut off the video. "This information was collected by Lieutenant Commander Char Aznable of the Space Attack Force. What you witnessed was the very first Mobile suit on Mobile suit battle. Commander Char had sent three Zaku's into Side 7 to gather data on the Federation V project. He lost two of them to just one Federation Mobile suit. The one we are calling the "White Mobile suit" is the pinnacle of their development. Commander Char has requested reinforcements from my brother Vice Admiral Dozle and he has sent them. Your orders are to go to Side 7 and aid the Commander in any way possible" she said.

Karl nodded and asked, "Admiral if I may ask why am I being dispatched? If Commander Char is handling the situation why not let the Space Attack Force deal with it?"

Kycilia nodded and said, "Because as head of the Mobile Assault Force I over see all Mobile suit development. Admiral Ghiren convinced Dozle that allowing one of my finest officers there to view and gauge the Mobile Suit will give us a better understanding of it and the Federation's V Project."

Kycilia sighed for a moment and then said, "Karl I entrusted you with this task because I trust you and believe you are best for the job."

Karl nodded and saluted Kycilia as he stood up and said, "I will make sure the confidence you placed in me is well founded Admiral."

Kycilia nodded and said, "Then you're dismissed, a Papua class supply ship will pick you and your Zaku up in a few hours, for now get something to eat in the mess hall and get ready for departure."

"Admiral" Karl said as he saluted again and turned to leave.

As he did Kycilia looked at him one last time and said, "Lieutenant…..please be careful."

Karl nodded to her and said, "I will Ma'am."

He then turned and left her office and walked down towards the mess hall to get something to eat. As Karl sat and ate a warm meal in the officers area of the mess hall he couldn't help but wonder at what he had seen from the footage he was shown. "_Two Zakus destroyed by one Federation mobile suit. Either the pilot is an unstoppable warrior or the Feddies just made an all powerful war machine….neither scenario looks good for me and the rest of Zeon's soldiers_" he thought as he bit into some bread and sipped some water. As he did he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Karl turned and standing behind him where three men. All three were wearing black uniforms similar to his own. One had a thick beard and wore the rank badge of a Lieutenant. The tallest and the one with the scar on his eye both wore Ensign badges. Gaia, Ortega, and Mash; the feared Black tri-stars who captured Federation General Revil at the Battle of Loum stood behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Well, well if it isn't the Black Knight himself" Gaia said.

"Figured you'd still be on Earth hitting Feddie convoys in North America" Ortega said.

"Must feel good to be back in space eh Lieutenant?" Mash asked.

Karl smirked and said, "Well someone has to win the war while you three are teaching piloting lessons to new recruits."

"Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha! He's got ya there Mash" Gaia said with a laugh.

Karl held out his hand which Gaia took and shook eagerly.

"Nice to see you three again" Karl said.

"Likewise Lieutenant, so when you jumping on over to our unit and making us the Black Quad-Stars?" Gaia asked.

"We could use another ace like you on the team" Ortega said.

"Unfortunately gentlemen I have already received orders from Rear Admiral Kycilia and will be leaving shortly. Besides if I joined the team I would take the spot light from you three and that would be a tragedy in its self" Karl said.

"Ha ha ha! We need more guys like you to lighten up the stiff head officers Lieutenant" Mash said with a laugh.

Suddenly an announcement came over the intercom system that got everyone's attention.

"Announcing the arrival of Papua transport ship #76324. All units departing meet in the docking bay" the voice said.

Karl listened to the announcement and then said, "Unfortunately gentlemen I must bid you farewell my transport has arrived and I will be departing. I wish you all luck in the future."

"Good luck Lieutenant, keep yer self alive so as to give the other recruits an example to shoot fer" Gaia said as Karl departed.

Karl sat in the docking bay as the Papua pulled in and soon was walking onto the command deck of the ship as the supply crew worked to get the ship launched in time. As he walked on to the bridge he came across the ship's Captain, Lieutenant Commander Gadam.

"Commander Gadam, Lieutenant Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force" He said as he saluted him.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant, I hope the accommodations on this old relic are up to the standards of the Mobile Assault Force" Gadam said as he returned the salute.

"Ha I'm sure they will be sir" Karl said as he took a seat and watched as Granada faded from view.

As he sat in the seat of Gadam's ship, Lt. Ritter shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He rested peacefully unaware of the battle that awaited him and the part that he would play in history.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Knight of Zeon**

Chap 2: The Gundam Strikes, Garma Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mobile Suit Gundam, all Characters and stories belong to Kazuhisa Kondo-sama

Karl Ritter stirred awake as he felt a soldier shake his shoulder and motion for him to the command bridge. As he stood up he stretched his arms and walked towards the bridge where he saw Gadam speaking with Lt. Commander Char.

As he stepped into view he saluted the masked man and said, "Commander Char I am Lieutenant Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force sent to aid you in this operation by Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi" he said.

Char nodded and returned the salute and said, "I 'm grateful to have the "Black Knight" serving with me. I've no doubt that you will be of great assistance to us Lieutenant."

Char then cut the feed as Gadam shouted, "The Red Comet is hungry and we must stuff him full. Connect the conveyer tubes!"

He then turned to Ritter and said, "Lieutenant you will board your Zaku and launch to dock with Char's Musai and will then be under his command. I wish you victory and glory" Gadam said as he saluted Ritter.

Ritter returned it and said, "And I you Commander!"

Soon Lt. Ritter was inside the cockpit of his Black Zaku II. He was inside the Papua's hanger and the guidance team waved him through the port and soon he felt the weightlessness of space claim his Zaku. Activating his thrusters and checking his spacesuit was tight Karl flew towards the Musai cruiser as he watched the Papua's conveyer tubes attach. His Zaku checked the magazine in its machine gun when he received a signal from Char's ship. "This is Lt. Dren speaking, Lt. Ritter Commander Char wants you to scout the area as he feels we could be ambushed by that new ship and mobile suit" he said.

Ritter nodded and said, "Understood Lieutenant I will scout the area as per the Commander's orders."

Ritter flew his Zaku II into an angle and hovered over the ship as he looked around. Suddenly his sensors activated and his warning alarm went off. Looking up he saw a missile streak past his Zaku and zoom down and strike the Papua's right conveyer tube.

The explosion destroyed the tube and Ritter flew towards the Musai activating his radio.

"Commander Char what happened? Is there any major damage?" he asked.

"Lieutenant we are undamaged but the Papua's tubes are damaged. We are picking up two units on our scopes. One is a Federation Core Fighter and the other is definitely a Mobile Suit. I am launching now in my Zaku. You and I will attack the Mobile Suit together and over power it. Be careful Lieutenant this Mobile suit is different from our own" Char said.

Ritter looked up and saw a G-fighter fly by and start attacking the Papua as Char's red Zaku flew up towards the White mobile suit which was carrying a bazooka. The mobile suit fired one shell at Ritter but he flew towards the side as he returned fire with his machine gun.

The bullets struck the machine's shield and bounced off much to the shock of Ritter.

"What that was a direct hit! How could it not be affected?" he said.

"Karl our machine guns are no match for that thing's armor. We need to close in and attack at close range" Char said as he came down and kicked the mobile suit knocking it towards Ritter.

"Yes sir" Ritter said as he flew towards the mobile suit and brought out his heat hawk.

He swung the glowing axe down upon the mobile suit as it fell towards him but the mobile suit flew away and all Ritter managed to do was cut into the bazooka and damage it. Char then used the distraction to strike the mobile suit with the butt of his machine gun and again the suit fall back and disregarded its bazooka and shield.

"Hmmm? That pilot is clearly a rookie, but how is it the suit is still functioning?" Char asked.

Karl flew up next to him and said, "Sir it seems the Federation has made some kind of monster."

Suddenly Karl and Char saw a Zaku I fly past them and launch its self at the mobile suit as the suit pulled out a beam saber.

"What the? Who is that Commander? Is that Commander Gadam?" Karl asked.

Char keyed his radio and said, "Gadam stop you don't stand a chance against that thing in that old relic!"

Gadam laughed in response and said, "I'll show the Federation the difference between my Zaku and some slapped together toy!"

Gadam punched at the mobile suit but the suit caught his Zaku's fist and then jammed its saber into the cockpit of his Zaku.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gadam screamed as his Zaku exploded, which the mobile suit and the G-fighter used to escape the area.

"Yaaaahhh!" Ritter yelled as the explosion caused his Zaku to be thrown back by the blast.

However he felt something catch it and he looked up to see Char's Zaku holding on to the arm of his own.

"Lieutenant are you alright?" he asked as he helped Ritter reposition his Zaku.

"Yes Commander just a little shocked sir" he responded as he checked his suit's systems.

"I don't believe it! The Papua destroyed, Gadam dead, how could the Federation produce such a mobile suit?"

Char asked as he and Ritter flew back towards the Musai battle cruiser.

"Sir we should withdraw to a safe position and come up with a better plan of attack" Ritter said as he and Char entered the mobile suit hangers.

"Yes I agree Lieutenant, for now get some food and rest and make your report to Rear Admiral Kycilia" he said as the Zakus docked.

"Yes sir and thank you Commander" Ritter said as he deactivated his Zaku.

As he walked out of the hanger he disregarded his helmet and wiped his sweat covered brow. Karl then walked down to the comms station and saluted the officer who stood at attention.

"Commander Char has granted me permission to use the comms to contact Grenada, I need to speak with my superiors" he said.

The comms officer nodded and active the communications for Karl who sat down and set his helmet on the side. As he tuned the frequency he saw an image of Kycilia appear on the monitor.

"Glad you contacted me Lieutenant, please give m your report" she said as she adjusted her face mask.

Karl saluted her and said, "Yes Ma'am."

"Admiral upon my rendezvous with Lt Commander Char's squadron I was ordered to scout the area while Char and his unit resupplied. As I did we encountered the Federation Mobile suit and a federation Core fighter. Char and I engaged the Mobile Suit and its pilot while clearly a rookie managed not only to evade myself and Commander Char but also destroy the Papua ship as well as kill the ship's Commander Gadam" he explained.

Kycilia nodded and asked, "What can you tell me about the Mobile Suit Lieutenant?"

Karl shivered for a moment and said, "Ma'am the Mobile suit greatly out classes our Zakus. The bullets from the Zaku machine guns used by myself and Commander Char had no effect on it. At the same time Commander Char's close range attacks coupled with my own failed to even dent the armor" he said.

Kycilia seemed to glare under her mask and she clenched her fists angrily.

"I see very well then, for now continue to monitor the situation and cooperate with Commander Char. If any other major developments occur contact me at once Lieutenant" she said.

"Yes Ma'am" Karl said as he cut the transmission. As he left the comms room he was soon approached by Lt. Dren who called him over.

"Commander Char has called a briefing and would like you to attend. We believe we have plotted that ship's course and can strike while it attempts reentry" he said.

Karl nodded and followed Dren to the command bridge where Char was briefing three other pilots.

"As you know no one in history has attempted an attack during the course of reentry and as such it is the perfect opportunity to attack. We will strike when they are most vulnerable, watch you altitudes and keep your guards up" he said.

"Yes sir!" Karl and the three pilots answered as they saluted Char.

Karl soon found himself in his Zaku again and was quickly launched from the Musai and flew towards the ship as Char and the other Zaku pilots attacked the white mobile suit.

"You're not going anywhere Trojan horse" he shouted as he opened fire with his machine gun upon the ship.

His bullets tore at the ship and as he flew around it firing at its blind spots a small gun turret opened up and fired back at him.

"Whoa!" Karl said as he flew back and as he did he saw a blip on his screen go out signifying that one of the Zakus had been destroyed.

"What?" he said as he looked up and saw the White Mobile suit flying towards him firing it's bazooka at him.

He dodged the two missiles coming at him and drew his heat hawk while disregarding his machine gun.

"You never charge forward with a ranged weapon you rookie!" he shouted as he brought the heat hawk down and sliced the bazooka in half.

As he flew up to charge down at the white mobile suit again he heard a call come in from Char.

"Lt. Ritter our time is up you must return to the Komusai immediately" Char called.

"Yes I will return Commander" Karl said in reply and flew back up towards the Komusai which picked up his Zaku II.

As Karl entered the bridge he removed his helmet and saw Char and Dren at the helm of the ship watching as both the Gundam and another Zaku plunged into the atmosphere of Earth.

"Sir please help me I can't slow the descent of my Zaku! Commander Char please help me!" the pilot shouted.

Karl looked at Dren to see if they could help the pilot but he shook his head solemnly.

"Crown we can't bring the Ship in or we will burn up too. But you did lure the enemy down with you. Death with honor" Char said.

"Nooooooooooo!" the pilot shouted as his Zaku exploded in the atmosphere.

Ritter looked shocked at the death of the pilot and sighed as he turned to the view port. He then stared in amazement as he saw the Earth Federation Mobile Suit actually surviving the fall.

"Commander look!" he said as Char and Dren looked on in shock.

"What? Federation mobile suits can survive reentry?" Char asked in shock.

"It's possible sir. You both should buckle in as we are beginning reentry decent" Dren said as he worked the comms on the Komusai.

Karl sat down and buckled in and said, "Commander they are descending into North America perhaps we can request assistance from Captain Garma?"

"Good idea Lieutenant, Dren contact California base as soon as we leave radio black out" Char said as he also buckled in for the descent.

The Komusai soon entered the stratosphere and communications were soon restored. Both Char and Karl stood up and watched as an image of Captain Garma Zabi appeared on a monitor.

"Well Char it has been a long time since we last spoke. It's an honor to see you again famed Red Comet" he said as he then looked over to Karl.

"And you also Lt. Ritter, it's very nice to see you again. It feels like years since you left Earth" he said as Karl saluted him.

Char nodded and said, "The two of us may have to trade in our names for worse ones sir. That new Federation warship and mobile suit have cost me six Zakus."

"What's that, six did you say" Garma said now serious.

Char smiled and said, "I've invited them down into your airspace sir. You could score some brownie points off them."

"Interesting, I'll meet them with a Gaw attack carrier" Garma said as the transmission cut.

Soon the Komusai docked with the massive air carrier and both Char and Karl walked to the command bridge where Garma was going over the data collected by Zeon intelligence.

"The new Federation battleship that escaped Side 7 is called the White Base. The new mobile suit is called the Gundam, this machine has a high output beam rifle and beam saber, and bullets from the Zaku machine gun has no effect on it" a Zeon soldier said as he read the data.

"Sigh, Char, Lieutenant Ritter why did you two have to lead such a monster on top of me" Garma asked.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want your job to be easier Captain" Ritter said comically as he held out his hand.

Garma laughed and shook his hand and said, "Well I'm honored to have the two of you here. Having the Red Comet and the Black Knight on my side is like having a thousand soldiers on my side."

"We will assist you in any way we can Garma" Char said.

The strike force met the White Base with a platoon of Zakus and Magella attack tanks. The attack seemed to go well at first, but the Gundam demolished the tanks and the Zaku platoon was wiped out. Garma, Char, and Karl seemed surprised by the Gundam's strength, and withdrew from the battlefield back to California base.

"I'm calling a staff meeting to deal with the Gundam and that new ship. Char, Karl I want you two there as well" Garma said.

"Yes sir" Char and Karl said as they saluted.

Char left the hanger to get washed up and Garma then looked at Karl. "Lt. Ritter, my sister contacted us and said she wants to get your report in" he said.

Karl nodded and was soon reporting to Kycilia via the comms system. After explaining what had happened since they last spoke.

"So the Gundam is more powerful then we had originally believed. We are developing mobile suits of our own with beam weapons, yet production will take time. For now Lieutenant stay with my brother and do what you must to keep the Trojan Horse from leaving North America" she said.

Karl nodded and ended the transmission as he went to the staff meeting with the rest of the California base staff officers. He stood next to Char as Garma explained his plan.

"We lure the Trojan Horse towards this point and then hit them with two divisions of anti-aircraft missiles and artillery fire" he explained.

"But sir how can we produce a full two divisions from the men, their too exhausted from the fighting that has been occurring?" an officer asked.

"We will pull men from every front line, and if that isn't enough I will request more from my father" Garma said.

Karl listened to the plan and crossed his arms as he thought about what Garma said.

"_He uses his position as the son of the Sovereign to his advantage. Not really the way of a true commander_" he thought as the meeting was dismissed and the mission preparations began.

Soon Karl was standing on a command bridge in a Gaw attack carrier, dressed in a pilot's uniform with a helmet tucked under his arm. He was going over a map with Garma and Char.

"To review Lieutenant Ritter. I am placing you in charge of the air wing. Your duty is to drive the Trojan horse towards the ambush point where our forces will crush them" Garma ordered.

"Yes sir" Karl said as he saluted Garma who returned it.

Karl then walked down the catwalk towards the hanger and soon entered a Zeon Dopp attack fighter plane. He put on his helmet and face mask and started his engines when he was signaled to begin. Karl activated his thrusters and the plane shot from the hanger and joined a formation of Dopp fighters.

"All wings you have received your orders, drive the Trojan horse towards the ambush position at point S-3" he said as he armed his missiles.

As they approached the target area, the Trojan horse came into view.

"All units open fire!" Karl said as he fired one missile at the Trojan horse's thrusters.

His missile was followed by several other missile streaks as the other Dopps opened fire. However as the missiles approached the Trojan horse fired several missiles from its back which destroyed the Zeon missiles and also streaked towards the Dopps. "Evasive maneuvers" Karl said as he barrel rolled his jet out of the way of missiles. However two jets where struck and exploded in the air as Karl even out and slowed his speeds.

"Blast it! Anti-air defenses of course" he said as he shot up in to a 90 degree angle and came down upon the Trojan horse.

"All units break and swarm the ship. Those defenses can't hit all of us" he said as he fired his remaining missiles at the ship.

The missiles struck the ship's bow causing it to shake and rattle as the other jets attacked.

As Karl pulled up from his dive he saw two Federation Core fighter jets attacking his squad.

"_Hmmm? Only two fighters….not much of an air defense_" he thought as he pulled up and went after the jets.

Coming up from behind one he focused on the jet's tail and pulled the trigger for his machine guns. He fired the guns but the jet rolled out of the way as Karl followed its moves.

"_This one is good, obviously more experienced then that other pilot….let's see how good_" he thought as he continued to follow the core fighter.

He fired his machine guns again and this time as the core fighter moved he managed to clip one of it's wings. The core fighter sputtered and smoked as it flew back towards the Trojan horse and landed in one of the hanger bays.

Karl checked his map and saw the anti air attack would commence soon.

"All surviving fighters pull back and head back to the Gaw command carrier. We don't want to be hit by our own anti air net" he said as he flew back to the Gaw.

As he and his unit returned he saw the Gundam and two other mobile suits attacking the defense lines.

"Where did those other two mobile suits come from?" he asked as he then saw an orange command Dopp fly by.

"Huh, wait wasn't that Captain Garma?" he said as he keyed his radio.

"Captain Garma! Wait there isn't any reason for you to go out in battle" he said.

"Don't worry Lieutenant as this is my chance to make my sister smile" he said as he flew off.

Karl soon landed on the hanger of the Gaw and ran towards the bridge still dressed in his flight suit.

As he entered he saw Char at the bridge's command counsel fiddling with something.

"Commander! Captain Garma is out there now, we must give him support" Karl said as he came up from behind Char.

Char turned around and smiled while saying, "Don't worry Lieutenant he's the son of the Zabi family, he can hold his own."

Karl however looked at one of the soldiers on the comms station and said, "How is the Captain doing?"

The soldier looked up and said, "He appears to have been damaged by that white mobile suit and is retreating back to the Gaw but he isn't activating his distress beacon."

"Open the hangers prepare to help him land if possible!" Karl ordered as the deck crew went about preparing for landing instructions.

Karl watched as the Captain's damaged jet landed in the hanger and he saw him get out. Though flustered Garma appeared okay and Karl sighed as he saw Char leave the bridge.

As he left Karl looked down at the command consul and saw something that shocked him. The radio dispatch cable had been unplugged, meaning that no radio messages would have been received after it had been unplugged. As he bent down and reconnected the cable he thought for a minute and looked back at Char's retreating form.

"_Had Captain Garma been trying to contact us we never would have been able to pick up his calls for help or support. But Commander Char was the only standing over here, didn't he notice this?_" he thought as he followed the Commander outside and met Garma in his quarters reprimanding Char.

"Char be thankful that Lt. Ritter acted when he did or things could have been much worse. Next time be a little more aware of the situation" he said as he walked towards Karl.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Lt. Ritter I thank you for your service today. You're an outstanding officer and I will make note of it in my report to my sister."

"Sir" Karl said as he saluted Garma.

Garma then turned to Char and said, "Gentleman we shall retreat for now and return to base to make a new plan. I want the two of you to attend a party tonight as my personal guests."

"Yes sir" Karl and Char both said as Garma left to change from his flight suit.

Later that Night

At a lush and private manor in Los Angeles, California; Lieutenant Karl Ritter was at a bar sipping whiskey from a glass in his officer's uniform. Char was standing next to him sipping Champagne as he kept his mask on but went without his helmet.

"So you took down four enemy battle ships at Loum?" Char asked.

"Yes sir, nothing compared to the record you hold of five" he said as he sipped the whiskey slowly.

"Oh I don't doubt that Lieutenant, everyone knows that Kycilia's fleet withdrew to give Vice Admiral Dozle and Admiral Ghiren the glory of the victory. I'm sure had you stayed your record would have been higher then my own" Char said.

"Perhaps so Commander, but it would be equal to a war crime to take away your glory" Karl said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Lieutenant you're my kind of officer" Char said as he sipped his champagne.

Both men turned as Garma walked up to the two of them looking annoyed after talking to two business men.

"Men like that are only trying to suck up my family's profits for their own gain. They give leeches a bad name" Garma said with disgust.

Karl smirked a bit as he listened to Garma and Char talk. However he turned when he heard someone speaking loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Introducing Miss. Icelina Eschonbach" a man said as a lovely blonde haired woman entered the room and descended the staircase.

"Ah please excuse me a moment gentleman" Garma said as he walked towards the girl.

"Huh romance on the battlefield I should have expected that of Garma" Char said as he seemed to toast the two.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Karl asked as he watched Garma leave with Icelina.

"Take a good look Lieutenant. Captain Garma Zabi, son of Sovereign Degwin Zabi and heir to the throne of Zeon. Miss. Icelina Eschonbach; daughter of the Mayor of Los Angeles and an Earth born elite of the Earth Federation government. They are both in love with the one person their father's would never allow them to be with. War and Love two very powerful creations of mankind and each are capable of great destruction" Char said.

Karl sipped his drink and nodded as he listened to Char. As he thought about what Char said, the images of a strong, red haired woman dressed as a Rear Admiral entered his mind causing him to smile a bit.

Suddenly though one of Garma's officers ran up to the two aces.

"The Trojan horse has been found. Captain Garma would like to deploy you both in search of it" he said as Char and Karl dropped their drinks and ran for the jeeps which took them back to California base. Soon over the destroyed city of Seattle, Karl was in his black Zaku II as it jumped from the Gaw attack Carrier. As he landed he received a message from Garma.

"Lieutenant Ritter you know the plan, find the Trojan Horse or that White Mobile suit and we will destroy it" he said.

"Yes Captain Garma" he answered as he began his search of the area.

As Karl looked for the White Mobile suit he scanned the area as the Minovesky particles in the area started to affect his comms.

"_Comms won't be good soon due to the Minovesky particle effect. I got to find the Trojan Horse before then"_ Karl thought as he continued to look around.

Suddenly he heard a message on his radio.

"Garma the white Mobile suit is running away and must be retreating back to the Trojan horse, hurry go after it" Char called on the radio.

"Yes Char" Garma said back.

Karl retreated back towards the area where the Gaw was hoping to help Garma but as he approached he saw something that terrified him. He saw plums of artillery fire aimed towards the sky where he knew Garma's Gaw was.

"What's happening?" he asked himself as he heard broken radio chatter on his comms unit.

"Char why did" Garma asked.

"Garma…..you hear….Blame this…your birth" Char seemed to say.

"Captain Garma, Commander Char what's going on" Karl called into his radio.

"Char….you…..this?" Garma asked.

"You….a good friend. But I…forgive…. Father" Char responded.

"Char…double crossed me Char!" Garma yelled in anger.

Karl hit his radio and it seemed to come back on as he saw the Trojan horse fire mercilessly on the Gaw.

"Captain Garma evacuate the Gaw please?" Karl pleaded.

However as Garma's Gaw flew towards the Trojan horse Karl heard Garma utter his final words.

"GLORY TO THE PRINCIPLAITY OF ZEON!" he shouted as the Gaw exploded in mid air.

"CAPTAIN GARMA! Karl shouted as his Zaku was thrown by the blast and crashed into a building.

He shook and rattled as his Zaku shut down from the blast.

"Gah" he shouted as he felt his ribs in pain and he soon fell into unconsciousness. Later a squad of Zeon Zakus found Karl and brought him back to base, as well as finding the flaming wreckage of Captain Garma's squadron.

_Universal Century 0079 October. A great tragedy has occurred in the Zeon forces; Garma Zabi has died in battle over California. This loss has greatly affected all those who served under him in the North American campaign. Lt. Commander Char Aznable has vanished from the Space Attack Force. Lieutenant Karl Ritter has healed at California base and has received new orders. A single message has arrived from the Zeon homeland with specific instructions to "Return to Side 3 immediately!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Knight of Zeon**

Chap 3: Garma's Funeral, Head for Odessa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mobile Suit Gundam, all Characters and stories belong to Kazuhisa Kondo-sama

The low hum of a Zanzibar transport ship seemed relaxing to the many Zeon soldiers heading for the Zum colony of Side 3, the Zeon homeland. However for one Lieutenant sitting in the back of the space craft there was no relaxing as the images of a Gaw exploding in mid air and the final words of his commander repeated in his head. As he looked out the view port to the endless stars of space, Lieutenant Karl Ritter sighed as his thoughts returned to the ship now docking in the colony. He seemed to wander in a daze as he left the space port and came upon the view of Zum City.

The capital city of the Principality of Zeon was a floating metropolis that was like all of Side 3, a closed colony to hold more people. As Karl looked at his home city where he had grown up before and after Zeon Deikun's revolution, a great feeling of shame and dishonor began to overcome him.

"_I have failed my people and my name with Captain Garma's death. Am I even worthy of my uniform anymore?" _he thought as he walked from the port.

As he did he saw a military jeep pull up to him and the driver got out and saluted him.

"Lieutenant Karl Ritter, I have been ordered to escort you to the Palace upon your arrival. Rear Admiral Kycilia will meet you there personally sir" the soldier said.

Karl nodded and got into the jeep as the soldier started the engine and drove down into the main boulevard of the city. One of the buildings they passed was the Zeon Military Headquarters, and there in front of the headquarters was a bronze statue of a man on a horse, which was raising two feet into the air as the rider sat with a sword in hand dressed in a military uniform of Zeon's first National Guard. The man looked like an older version of Karl, with the same German features and long hair, with a thick beard and mustache that connected into a pair of sideburns. The rider was Karl's father, Otto Von Ritter, and he had been a key member of Zeon Deikun's cabinet and a good friend of the Zeon Founder. It had been he who had founded the Zeon National Guard, turned it into a full fledged military in 0062 and became Zeon's first Minister of Defense. Unfortunately not even a strong spirit and military could stop him from being claimed by cancer in 0066, he had been declared a hero by his friend Zeon Deikun and given a national funeral. Remembering his father's sacrifice and his own legacy caused Karl to look away from the statue in shame.

As the palace that served as Zeon's government came into view Karl thought hard on what he was going to say to Kycilia about her younger brother's death. Soon he heard the jeep come to a stop and Karl and the soldier got out together and walked through the palace. As they passed the majestic halls Karl made sure his uniform was straight and put a hand through his long hair as they approached a door way leading into the private quarters of Kycilia Zabi. However as he approached he was suddenly grabbed from behind and violently pushed into a wall. As he looked up in shock Karl came face to face with the commander of Zeon's Space Attack force and the 2nd son of Degwin Zabi, Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi.

The scarred faced man glared at Karl and gripped his collar tightly as he hoisted him in the air.

"You! You dare show your face here after what happened!" Dozle said in anger.

"My brother Garma trusted you and you let him get killed in action against the Federation!" Dozle said as he gripped his collar tighter as if refraining himself from strangling Karl.

"Admiral Dozle please sir it wasn't the Lieutenant's fault!" the soldier said as he tried to step in between Dozle and Karl.

Dozle seemed to ignore the man and raised his fist as if to strike Karl but stopped when a booming voice shouted, "Unhand that man Dozle!"

Turning both Dozle and Karl stared in surprise as Degwin Zabi, the Sovereign of the Principality of Zeon stood glaring at Dozle with Kycilia behind him.

"I will not have outrageous outburst and irrational slights of anger in my halls. Now release that officer now" Degwin said as he scolded Dozle.

Dozle dropped Karl and then walked off in anger as Karl picked himself up and readjusted his uniform. As he turned he saw Degwin approaching him and Karl bowed to him on his knee.

"I apologize for my son. He and Garma where very close" he said as he looked down at Karl.

"There is no need to apologize your highness. It was my fault, if I had only gotten there sooner Captain Garma Zabi would still be alive and with us" Karl said in a somewhat depressed voice.

Degwin sighed and motioned for Karl to rise. As he did, Degwin put a hand on Karl's shoulder and said, "What good is blame going to accomplish. It was not your fault or the fault of the soldiers under your command. The Federation killed my son and that's that."

Karl seemed to feel better as Degwin let go of his shoulder and started to walk away.

"I think you're the spitting image of your father, he was a good man and a good friend; he would be proud of you today. I truely wished he had not died prior to the war, I could use him him and his voice now. Kycilia has special orders for you which I will now leave for her to give. For now please stay at the palace tonight as a guest for my son's wake and funeral. Good afternoon Commander" Degwin said as he walked down the hall.

Karl looked confused by Degwin's words and looked back at Kycilia. "Commander? Ma'am I don't understand?" he asked.

Kycilia nodded and said, "Your last report from Garma really impressed me and your leadership is unquestioned and true. I put the request for promotion into my brother Admiral Ghiren and he signed the papers necessary. Congratulations Lieutenant Commander Ritter."

"Ma'am I don't know what to say" Karl said.

"Just do what you have been doing. Follow true to your orders and do what you must for the people of our great nation" Kycilia said.

Karl nodded and sat down at a chair as Kycilia brought up a map on the monitor behind her. As she did the map showed Central Asia and Eastern Europe.

"The Federation has for some time been moving various armored divisions and reinforcements into Eastern Europe and Central Asia. After speaking with High Command it is believed that this Federation army's target is our Odessa mining base" Kycilia said.

"Odessa? Captain Mquve's operation?" Karl asked.

Kycilia nodded and said, "Yes Commander. Captain Mquve provides the largest quanities of ore and iron for our war effort so his base is of vital importence."

Kycilia shut off the map and then looked at Karl.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you Commander, General Revil has been confirmed as the Commander of this strike force. Be prepared for more than just a point defense engagement. We must crush them here or they will always be nipping at our heels" she said.

"My orders Ma'am?" Karl asked.

"You are to be dispatched to Odessa immediately to help shore up Mquve's forces. He will have your direct orders and deployment; also I am having a new mobile suit deployed to you. I'm sure you will find it most useful Commander" she said as she handed him a folder.

Karl looked at the folder and opened it and stared in surprise at the mobile suit.

"Ms-07 B3 Gouf. I had heard of these" he said.

Kycilia brought out her custom pistol and started to clean it as she said, "That's much more powerful and more equipped for close quarters' combat then the mass produced models. That is given only to ace pilots. It will be deployed with you to Odessa."

"Thank you Ma'am I will utilize it to the fullest extent of its power" Karl said.

Kycilia nodded again and then said, "Commander I want you to stay for Garma's funeral. My siblings and I are allowed to choose a bodyguard to be with us at all times during the ceremony. I want you to be mine Commander."

"Yes ma'am it would be my honor" Karl said as he saluted her.

Kycilia returned it and said, "Then your dismissed I will have someone show you your quarters."

Karl nodded and left the room as a maid showed him to his room in the palace. That evening found a somber mood at the palace as friends and nobles of the Zabi family attended a small party for Garma's wake. Lt. Commander Karl Ritter now in his new rank badges and uniform stood on a balcony and watched Zum City below him. He had a glass of red wine in his hand and sighed as he looked down at the city.

"You know for an ace pilot you let your guard down rather easily" a voice said behind him.

Turning Karl came face to face with a tall blue haired man with a full bearded face. The man was a Lieutenant in the Space Attack Force and had a white uniform on.

He approached Karl and then stood in salute and said, "Oh I had heard you where promoted. Sir, I am Lt. Shin Matsunaga of the Space Attack force" Shin said with a smile.

"Oh…right yes. You're the White Wolf of Solomon" Karl said as he returned the salute.

Shin and nodded and then walked up to Karl.

"Commander, Vice Admiral Dozle was very close to his brother but pride doesn't prevent him from apologizing when he knows he has done wrong. He is mourning with his family now and has sent me to apologize for his actions to you on his behalf" Shin said.

Karl nodded and said, "I understand Admiral Dozle's feelings, but I do except his apology."

Shin walked over and looked down at the bustling city below them and then said, "Commander I have both the honor of my nation and my family to uphold. Politics is a great burden and you should be thankful that you do not have to deal with it."

Shin then put his hand on Karl's shoulder and said, "Keep fighting and never lose sight of the important thing. Our great nation's freedom and the freedom of all spacenoids."

Karl nodded and held his drink up to Shin who toasted him back. "To the Principality of Zeon and the freedom of our people" Karl said.

"I'll happily drink to that" Shin said as he threw back his drink with Karl joining him.

The two men then walked back into the party together as Kycilia walked across the room wearing a flowing blue gown. Karl froze and stared at her as she seemed to be watching him. She smiled at him as he continued to stare open mouthed at her elegance and beauty.

"You know she isn't seeing anyone" Shin said.

Karl looked at him in shock and said, "Lieutenant she's my direct superior we could never be….together" he said somewhat solemn at the end.

The next morning

The flags of the Principality of Zeon where all lowered to half staff. Within the park at the heart of Zum City a massive picture of Garma took up a massive stage surrounded by flowers. Thousands of soldiers and civilians where gathered around the stage as a bell chimed throughout the city ringing once for every year of Garma's life. Suddenly the bell stopped and onto the stage walked the Zabi family.

"ZABI, ZABI, ZABI, ZABI, ZABI, ZABI!" the crowd chanted like a prayer as the family came up to the stage.

Degwin Zabi was first as Sovereign and was flanked by Palace guards as he walked with his cane and sat down on his throne in the center of the stage. Admiral Ghiren Zabi was next being followed by a female aid. After Ghiren came Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi, being followed by Lt. Shin Matsunaga; he took his seat next to his father's throne and Matsunaga stood behind him.

Then Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi came, being followed by Lt. Commander Karl Ritter. Kycilia took her seat next to Dozle and Karl stood behind her looking around for any threats. Ghiren stood at a podium and raised his hands for silence for a moment and then as the crowd quieted down he spoke in a powerful and commanding voice.

"We have lost a brave and true hero to our valiant and noble cause, but are we defeated? No! For us this but a new beginning. Compared to the Earth federation the national resources of Zeon are less than 1/30th but despite this major difference we have been able to fight for so long because our goal in this war is a righteous one" he said. Karl listened to Ghiren as the words caused him to look back on the past.

"You of all know this the best. We were forced from the Earth's surface and made colonists here in space. For over 50 years the elites of Earth, corrupt by greed have taken control of the Earth Federation. Through sweat, blood, and sacrifice we have built this new culture on which we stand. However the arrogant worms of the Earth Federation claim they are the ones to control mankind and resist our Renaissance. Our fight is for the freedom of all people living in Space and end the Federation's control." Ghiren said as he raised his voice.

He stopped for a moment and then said, "My beloved brother Garma Zabi was sacrificed, why? Garma's death was to remind of all you of the threat we face. You have all lost loved ones to the federation's senseless resistance. You must all keep that hatred alive within you" Ghiren said as Karl felt a great anger well up in him after listening to Ghiren's speech.

"My people rise, now is the time Zeon needs your strength. Take your sorrow and turn it into anger. Victory is the one true vindication that we can give for all those who have sacrificed their lives for us. We must not become complacent and we must put an end to this stalemate. For true victory is within our grasp. HAIL ZEON!" Ghiren shouted as he thrust his fist into the air.

Karl, Shin and all the people gathered followed Ghiren's example and where soon shouting their support. "HAIL ZEON, HAIL ZEON, HAIL ZEON, HAIL ZEON, HAIL ZEON, HAIL ZEON!" the cries echoed throughout the city.

The next day

Karl was entering a Zanzibar ship docked in the Zum City space port and as he did he was greeted by two people who saluted him upon his entry. One was a tough burly man, with a thick beard dressed like a Lieutenant.

"Commander Ritter I am Lt. Mikhail Volkov sent to serve as your executive officer" he said.

The other was a woman with long dark hair dressed as an Ensign and said, "Sir I am En. Yuki Ichimaru also sent to aid you as communications officer.

Karl nodded and saluted the two and said, "I thank you both for meeting me here, I trust you are both ready for our trip to Odessa?"

"Yes sir!" both said as they followed Karl into the ship.

Soon the Zanzibar had taken off and Karl followed En. Yuki back to the cargo hold of the ship. As he entered he stared in amazement at his new mobile suit. The suit was an MS-07 B3 Gouf, a custom model that was faster and more armed then the mass produced model.

"What the differences between this model and the mass produced ones Ensign?" he asked as Yuki walked up with a clip board reading it.

"Sir this unit uses a tri-barrel machine gun on its wrist rather than the finger machine gun in the regular units. It also allows for a 50 mm Gatling gun to be attached to the tri barrel. Also this suit comes equipped with a shock cable rather than a shock chain allowing you to short out an enemy mobile suit rather than just destroy it. At the same time Commander speed and armor have also been increased" she said.

Karl nodded as he looked at the fearsome looking mobile suit that was painted in his trademark black and red colors.

"I love it, I am going to get in the cockpit and get a slight feel for it" he said as he floated over to the mobile suit and climbed into the cockpit.

"You are like a boy with a new toy Commander" Yuki said playfully.

As Karl fiddled with the joy sticks and knobs on the suit.

"Ha, ha ,ha ,ha! Well I guess I am, but by being one with their machine a pilot is capable of being at his best" he answered.

As Karl and En. Yuki went over the specs of the suit an alarm went off signaling reentry. Together they walked back to the command deck and sat in seats behind Lt. Volkov.

"Sir we are commencing reentry. Prepare for radio black out" the pilot said as the Zanzibar began to enter the Earth's atmosphere.

The ship rattled a bit and a deep, red glow was seen as it entered the intense heat of the atmosphere.

Odessa, Ukraine

Within the giant and bustling city of Odessa a Zeon air traffic controller guided the giant ship down onto the tarmac as it landed. The ship rolled onto the air base and soon came to a stop and opened its cargo compartment. A group of Zeon armed guards walked over to the ship led by a tall man in a Lieutenant's uniform. As the Lieutenant approached the ship three figures walked form the ramp of the ship. Standing before the group of soldiers was Lieutenant Commander Ritter, wearing a black officer's trench coat with his blonde hair blowing in the wind. Behind him was Lt. Volkov also wearing a trench coat and his officer's helmet, and En. Yuki also wearing a coat and covering her face with her clip board from the wind. Walking down the ramp they were greeted by the armed escort.

"I am Lieutenant Uragan aide to Cap. Mquve, he has ordered that you meet him at regional headquarters upon arrival" Uragan said with a salute.

Ritter returned it and said, "Thank you for meeting me Lieutenant, I will meet with the Captain immediately."

Turning to Lt. Volkov Ritter pointed at the Zanzibar ship and said, "Lieutenant I want the ship unloaded and our supplies ready for movement by my return. I leave everything in your command."

"Yes sir" Volkov said as he turned to return to the ship.

Karl and Yuki followed Uragan towards a jeep at the end of the tarmac and got in as he started the engine and started to drive them through the city and towards Mquve's headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Knight of Zeon**

Chap 4: Border Engagements, Rise and Fall of the Blue Star

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mobile Suit Gundam, all Characters and stories belong to Kazuhisa Kondo-sama

Odessa, Ukraine, 1430 hours

As the Jeep drove down the streets of the bustling city, Karl looked around at the city it's self and took in the atmosphere. While some parts of the city where bustling and working as they were before the Zeon invasion other portions of the city where destroyed with wrecked buildings and burned remains. Looking over to Lt. Uragan who was handing Ens. Yuki a report he was about to talk when the sound of automatic gunfire was heard. It was in the distance and sporadic. It quickly died down as Lt Cmdr. Ritter looked back at Uragan while the driver kept on the road.

"Is that normal around here?" he asked.

Uragan nodded and said, "We are still seeing some guerilla resistance to the occupation, but over all Cap. M'Quve has managed to keep mining operations moving."

Ritter nodded and sat back down in his seat as the driver took a turn and soon came to a large and heavily fortified base. After the driver was waved in by the guards the Jeep was parked and Ritter and Yuki where escorted towards Regional headquarters.

Walking through the base the three officers soon came to an office and inside, was Captain M'Quve sitting at his desk. The Captain shut off a video Monitor and looked up as Karl and Yuki saluted him.

"Captain M'Quve I am Lieutenant Commander Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force reporting for duty" he said.

M'Quve nodded and said, "I am pleased to have you here Commander, our situation can go either way now unfortunately."

Standing up he walked over to a battle map and using a stick pointed out the battle lines. Karl walked over and looked at the map as M'Quve demonstrated the current battlefield.

"Our defense makes up three key battle lines forming a right, center and left axis. Gen. Revil and his forces are currently hitting sporadic mining encampments, but I fear he will launch his main offensive in due time. If he over runs two of the three lines, we will have no choice but to withdraw and abandon the Ore and Iron mines" he explained.

Ritter nodded as he looked at the battle lines and made his own assumptions as to where the Federation would begin its strike. M'Quve then motioned to the very rear lines of the battlefront and showed a map of Asia.

"Commander this is why I requested you here. We have taken notice of a single Federation ship that had escaped the Pacific Ocean and has been advancing through the Gobi desert towards the region. It's a ship I believe you are familiar with" he said as he handed Karl a picture.

As he looked at it Karl stared in shock as he looked at the White Base. Griping the picture tightly and grinding his teeth, Karl's fury shown as he looked at the vessel responsible for the death of Garma Zabi.

"Thank you for showing me this Captain" he said.

M'Quve nodded and then pointed at the rear lines of the battlefield again.

"I will put you here to monitor our rear defenses as well as the Trojan Horse's advance, however when the battle begins I will have you deployed to command the forward battalions on the center lines" he said.

M'Quve then however looked annoyed and then shut off the monitor and sat down in his chair at his desk.

"Commander you should know that the Trojan Horse is currently being pursued by a special forces unit led by Lieutenant Ramba Ral" he said.

Karl looked confused and asked, "The Blue Star? But Captain I thought Rear Admiral Kycilia was in charge of all Earth sphere operations. Why would a member from the Space Attack force be sent down to the area?"

"Because Commander, Vice-Admiral Dozle wants revenge for his fallen brother, so he sent one of his best on a mission to destroy the Trojan horse and avenge Lord Garma. I don't need to tell you this is Lady Kycilia's operation and I intend to keep it that way. If you encounter Lt. Ral offer him only the necessary aid" M'Quve said.

"I understand sir, if you will excuse me I will leave you now and head for my destination" Karl said as he saluted M'Quve.

M'Quve made a motion with his hand for him to go and Karl and En. Yuki left the office together.

As they walked Yuki looked at Karl with concern and asked, "Sir may I speak freely?"

Karl pushed an elevator button and nodded.

The two entered the elevator as Yuki continued to say, "Commander I can see you hate the Trojan Horse and the White Mobile suit for the death of Captain, excuse me I mean Vice-Admiral Garma Zabi. I feel like such hatred can lead to irrational choices and clouded judgment sir."

As Karl pushed a button and the elevator took the two down he turned to Yuki and said, "Ensign please do not think I am a man who allows his emotions to control his actions. I am not so foolish to do such a thing" he said as the elevator stopped and the two walked out of the base and back to the jeep.

"I didn't mean to offend you sir, I am sorry if I spoke out of line" Yuki said looking a little ashamed.

As the two officers got into the jeep Karl sighed and said, "Don't feel bad Ensign I value your input and that of all the soldiers under my command."

Yuki smiled and got in as the driver started the engine and took the two back to the airbase. The driver left them off on a tarmac they walked over to see their supplies and Mobile suits being loaded onto a large Transport Plane.

Lt. Volkov walked over and said, "Commander we are loaded and ready to go to our destination."

Karl nodded and said, "Good job Lieutenant, let's depart."

With that the three walked up into the plane. Sometime later the plane was flying over the rear lines as Karl sat in a seat in the hanger bay.

As he read some reports he heard an alarm go off and saw Yuki run up to him.

"Commander a Federation armored battalion is making its way through the area and we have reports of enemy mobile suits in the area as well" she explained.

Karl nodded and ran over to his Gouf and got into the cockpit. "Ensign launch me immediately, I won't have that Federation unit hit the base we are going to" he said as he shut the cockpit.

Yuki seemed a little hesitant but relented and ordered the plane operators to launch the Gouf.

Karl felt weightlessness as his Gouf fell through the air and then landed with a soft thud. The Gouf suddenly activated and its eye swiveled around as it scanned the area. Picking up heat readings to the North Karl flew towards the source using the sand as cover. In the targeted area, an EF tank platoon was being escorted by four mobile suits. Three of the suits where Ground based GM's and a mass-produced Ground Gundam unit. The Gundam pilot, Lt. John Winter was scanning the area as his unit came back from hitting as Zeon mining base on the border.

"Lieutenant I heard that a larger base might be nearby, I suggest we go around it to avoid it" a tank leader said.

"But if we do that we will just lose time, how big is it?" he asked.

"It's about twice as large as the one that we just hit, but sir it's the report that is bothering me about the base's current leader" the man said.

"What report?" John asked.

"It says that Lt. Commander Karl Ritter, The Black Knight of Zeon. Has just been assigned to that base" the tank commander said.

"Black knight, psssh! I highly doubt such a man exists it's just enemy propaganda" John said.

Suddenly a warning alarm went off and signaled from behind the unit. As John and the Gm's turned Karl's Gouf suddenly emerged form the sand dunes right behind the rear GM. The man screamed as Karl brought his saber down and sliced the Gm right in half. The explosion that followed caused a massive smoke screen that allowed him to fire his shock cable at another Gm which struck its chest. The suit quivered and jerked as it shorted out and collapsed on the ground.

"Two down, two to go" Karl said as he turned and saw the GM and Gundam ground unit hiding behind a dune.

"Sir, a black mobile suit and that knight's head symbol, it's him Lieutenant! The Black Knight!" the Gm pilot called out.

"Damn it I wasn't expecting this" John said.

The Gouf suddenly flew towards the Sand dune and the GM fired its machine gun in vain as the Gouf dodge or blocked each shot as it got closer. Karl waited for the sound of the machine gun to stop firing and when he did he kicked up his thrusters. His Gouf sailed through the air and came down upon the GM and sliced it in half right down the center. A massive explosion erupted and John seeing his comrades beaten one after the other drew his beam saber and charged at Karl's Gouf. Karl seeing him coming suddenly pivoted to doge his slash and brought up his Gatling gun firing at the Ground Gundam's knee joints.

Heavy bullets tore into the knee joints and ripped them apart. The Gundam toppled over and lay still as John held his head sorely as the Gouf looked down at him.

"Damn you Karl Ritter" he said as he passed out.

Karl sneered at the man and brought his saber down and stabbed the Gundam's thrusters. The slash did not cause the unit to explode but did damage it, preventing it from moving. Karl then looked at his ammo counter as the tanks started to pull back.

"Just enough ammo left" Karl said.

The Gouf hoisted its Gatling gun and fired at the tanks. They were torn to shreds and reduced to smoldering wrecks within moments and the survivors began to retreat. Karl sighed and activated his tracking beacon, as he did he started to walk north heading for the supply base. Karl soon arrived at the base and he was greeted by cheers of the men as he left his Gouf in the hanger. Ens. Yuki and Lt. Volkov greeted him in the supply base command center.

"Commander you where amazing" Yuki said with a smile.

"Yes sir, fine piloting, your name is well earned" Lt. Volkov said with a grin.

"Oh it was nothing, just another day on the job" Lt Cmdr Ritter said as everyone had a chuckle.

"Hmmm? Commander Ritter sir I am picking up something approaching the base…a transport craft of some type" a comms officer said as he fiddled with some radio equipment.

"Is it transmitting friendly IFF?" Karl asked as he walked up to the officer.

"Yes sir, I'm picking it up…it's a Gallop sir….wait sir we have transmission coming in now" the officer said.

Soon an image appeared on screen with Lieutenant Ramba Ral and his lover Hamon on the screen.

"This Lt. Ramba Ral of the Space Attack force calling to whoever is in charge at Supply Base 44270" Ral said.

Karl looked around and saw everyone looking at him and he sighed as he pushed a button on the radio.

"This Lt Cmdr. Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force and ranking officer on the base. What can I do for you Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Oh ho, we have a celebrity on our hands Hamon. The Black Knight himself, it's an honor Commander" Ral said with a smile.

"How amazing, the legendary Black Knight. It must be fate that you two meet" Hamon said with a flirtatious smile.

Karl blushed a little and looked towards Ral as he said, "Lt. Ral what can I do for you."

"Sir, my unit and I need some repairs and basic armaments, think you can help us out?" Ral asked.

Karl thought back about what M'Quve said about giving Ral the basic and necessary support. Thinking for a moment he motioned to Lt. Volkov who nodded and started issuing orders.

"Understood Lieutenant, you and your unit can resupply here. I'll have my aids give you docking instructions" he said.

"Understood Commander, I'll speak with you face to face soon sir" Ral said as he cut the comms.

"Sir how will we proceed with Lt. Ral?" Yuki asked.

Karl thought for a moment and then nodded and said, "We give him the basic support as ordered by the Captain."

His staff nodded and Karl then walked with Lt. Volkov to the hanger area where he saw Ral and Hamon disembarking.

Walking over Ral saluted Karl and said, "Sir I am Lt. Ramba Ral of the Space Attack force. This is my confidant Hamon."

Karl returned the salute and then shook Ral's hand and said, "Lt. Commander Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force. We will have you up and running soon Lieutenant."

"Your reputation precedes you Commander, though it didn't say how handsome you where" Hamon said as she looked at Karl in a flirtatious manner.

Karl looked somewhat shocked as he released Ral's hand.

"Um thank you Lady Hamon" he said as he blushed a bit.

Lt. Ral started to laugh as Lt Volkov and Ens. Yuki both looked surprised.

"Well while they do the work how about I treat you to a bite to eat for your hospitality. There's a town called Sodon just over the nearby ridge" Ral said.

Placing a hand on his stomach Karl nodded and motioned to Lt. Volkov, "Your in charge until my return Lieutenant, I expect the Gallop to be battle ready by my return" he said.

"Yes sir" Volkov said with a salute.

Karl soon felt the wind blow through his hair as he rode in a jeep with Lt. Ral and Hamon. He sat in the front passenger seat as Ral drove with Hamon in the back seat. A group of Ral's soldiers drove with them and soon they arrived in the desert town. The Zeon flag they carried on Ral's Jeep seemed to dissuade any question from the populous as they made their way to a nearby restaurant. Entering the group saw only a teenage boy eating at the counter.

The boy seemed to glare at them as they entered but continued to eat his food.

"Lt. Ral, Commander Ritter everything seems quiet but we will have sentries stationed at various points to keep watch" a soldier said.

The boy seemed to instantly look at Ral and Karl and he appeared shocked to see the two men. Karl looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to Ral. Hamon looked at the menu while Karl sipped some water and Ral bit into some bread.

"You don't have much….but what can you make for 15 people?" Hamon asked.

"15? Your off by one Hamon" Ral said as Karl looked at her curiously.

Hamon pointed at the boy and said, "It's for him." The boy looked surprised and walked over to the group.

Karl noticed he seemed to be gripping his side a lot, but he didn't appear hurt. Looking over he saw Ral noticed the same thing.

"I do not mean to be rude, but I must decline your offer" the teen said.

Ral laughed out loud and said, "Ha, ha, ha! The boy's honest Hamon, got to admit that is rare."

Karl smirked a bit when the sound of a scuffle was heard outside. One of Ral's soldier's dragged a girl into the restaurant. She struggled in his grip but he held her tightly.

"Sir I found this girl snooping around. She was wearing a Federation uniform so I thought she was a spy" the soldier explained.

The boy reacted when seeing her and Hamon smiled and said, "She appears to be our young friend's girlfriend Ral."

The boy shifted and reached for something, however Karl stood up and walked over to him. As he did he held his hand out as if shaking the boy's hand, but actually used his hand to block the gun tucked into the boy's belt.

"You know who I am boy?" he asked as Ral walked up behind him.

The boy nodded and said, "Your Karl Ritter, the Zeon soldier everyone calls the Black Knight, and he's Ramba Ral."

Ral nodded and said, "Your brave kid, trying to pull a weapon on the two of us….what's your name?"

"Amuro Ray" the boy said as he loosened his hand from Karl's grip.

"Amuro huh, well it would be a shame to see a kid your age die so early in life" Karl said as he looked back at Ral.

Ral nodded to Karl and motioned with his hand to the soldier.

"Let her go" he ordered.

"B-but sir?" the soldier asked.

"You heard me, let her go" Ral said again, this time more stern.

The soldier released the girl and Karl let Amuro pass him.

"Hopefully we won't run into each other again Amuro Ray" Karl said.

"Hopefully not Ritter" Amuro said as he and the girl left.

Together Karl and Ral sat down and Karl looked at Ral while a waiter served their food.

"Only one unit could be this far out here Lieutenant" he said as Ral ate.

"Agreed, they must be from the Trojan Horse….Zeygan!" Ral said as a soldier walked over to them.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"The Commander's right about the Trojan horse, follow them and report back when you find the Trojan Horse" Ral ordered.

"Yes sir" Zeygan said as he left the restaurant.

"After eating you can return to your base and let me deal with the Trojan Horse and the Gundam" Ral said.

Karl nodded and said, "Just be cautious Ral the Trojan Horse is a unique unit. It has evaded all our pursuits and has destroyed countless units and taken the lives of many Zeon soldiers."

Ral nodded and said, "I will Commander, I wish you luck as well."

Ral then left the restaurant with his men and Karl.

Together they returned to the Supply base and Ral and his men soon deployed to engage the Trojan Horse as Karl met with Lt. Volkov and Ens. Yuki. They met in a briefing room and as Karl was about to speak, the sound of explosions was heard outside.

"What's happening" Lt. Volkov asked.

Karl pressed a button and spoke into a radio, "I want reports someone give me a SITREP!" he ordered.

"Sir we are being attacked by Federation aircraft, jets and helicopter units" a solider answered.

"Sir they are trying to bomb our base to cinders" Ens. Yuki said as another bomb rocked the base.

Karl nodded and then pressed another button, "Deploy the Zakus and try to ward off the helicopter units. I want any and all AA units deployed in a circular formation around the base perimeter!"

Lt. Volkov nodded and ran from the room as Karl pointed at Yuki.

"Ensign I want you to coordinate our air defense form the comms room" he said as he turned to leave.

"Yes sir" she said as she ran from the room.

Karl soon made it outside the base HQ and as he did he was greeted by the site of a stack of crates exploding causing a massive plum of fire and smoke. Karl shielded his eyes and was greeted by the roar of Anti-Air craft guns and the sound of Zaku machine guns. A Federation helicopter crashed into the desert and looking up he saw Federation bomber aircraft.

Looking around he saw the Zakus where doing their jobs and shooting down the helicopters. To his left he saw a group of Zeon soldiers working with something. As he approached a rocket from a helicopter struck the position. The men were sent flying and landed in heaps as Karl ran over to them. When he got over to the men he saw most of them where dead from the impact, and another was grasping a long cylinder as he coughed and convulsed. Karl walked over to the man and the solider pushed the cylinder into his hands as he breathed his last. Karl saw that the object was an anti-air missile launcher and Karl sighed as he reached down and shut the man's eyes. He then glared as he looked up at the Federation Bomber's over head and he picked up the launcher and went into a crouched position. He activated the missile's cooling unit and then turned on the tracking module. Locking onto a jet he waited for a clear lock before he pulled the launcher's trigger. A hissing noise was heard as the missile shot from the launcher and flew at the jet.

The pilot saw the missile at the last minute and seemed to try and evade but it was too late. The missile struck the cockpit of the jet and a massive explosion tore it a part. The other jets fled the area, out of fear of more SAMs and an eruption of cheers was heard as the Zeon soldiers celebrated. Karl threw the empty launcher to the ground as a Zaku walked up to him. The cockpit opened and Lt. Volkov stepped out.

"Commander! We have shot down all the helicopters and driven off the jets. But sir we have sustained heavy damage" he said.

Karl looked at the dead SAM crew and said, "Heavier then you think."

Karl walked back into the base HQ and saw Ens. Yuki at the comms. "Ensign get me Captain M'Quve in Odessa" he ordered.

Yuki nodded and tuned the comms and soon Captain M'Quve's image appeared on screen.

"Ah Commander Ritter what can I do for you?" M'Quve asked.

Karl explained what happened and the effects of the base in detail to M'Quve. His features hardened and his brow furrowed as he scratched his chin.

"Damn Gen. Revil, he's stepping up his attacks and is hitting us on the sides to toy with us. Very well, Commander I want you back in Odessa immediately, evacuate all personal and materials. Then burn the base down, scorched earth Commander, I do not want the Federation to have any use for that base" he ordered.

Karl nodded and saluted M'Quve and said, "Yes sir."

M'Quve turned in his chair for a moment and then said, "Commander a new situation has arisen that requires your attention. It would seem that Lt. Ramba Ral and his team failed in their attack on the Trojan Horse. They lost most of their mobile suits and so Vice-Admiral Dozle has sent them new mobile suits."

Karl looked confused for a moment and said, "Sir, what does this have to do with me?"

"Commander his unit will be heading for your base to pick up the suits. The order has already been redirected. I want you to tell him that the suits were destroyed in the Federation bombing run" M'Quve said.

Karl looked shocked and looked at M'Quve in horror, "Sir you're asking me to send a unit of our comrades against the Trojan Horse under equipped? Sir with all due respect that's suicide?"

M'Quve smiled a bit and said, "Commander do not see me as so cruel, I would never ask you to send men to their deaths so willingly. I am ordering you to do it; the Lieutenant's time is up. I will not have Lord Dozle's personal handpicked forces snooping around Lady Kycilia's operations any further."

Karl looked around at his staff who all had uneasy looks on their faces.

Karl sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Yes sir, I understand and acknowledge."

"Very good Commander, I look forward to seeing you back in Odessa ready to take command of the lines" M'Quve said as he cut the transmission.

Karl stood at the counsel for a moment as Lt. Volkov and Ens. Yuki looked at him with questioning or worried looks.

Karl then stood up and sighed for a moment as he held his head in frustration, but spoke to the two officers as he did so.

"Load up what supplies we can carry and all personal. Have all wounded loaded up first and make sure to load charges at the bases main points, we leave nothing standing. I want the transport craft ready to take off at 1600, I don't want any delays" he said in a sad tone.

"Yes sir" Volkov and Yuki said together and left to carry out Karl's orders.

Karl sighed and sat down in a command chair as he waited patiently, tapping his fingers on his chair as he did. It seemed like a life time when a soldier came up to him and said everything was prepared for them to leave. Nodding Karl followed the soldier and as they left they saw Ramba Ral and a few of his soldiers waiting outside the base. Approaching Ral as his own men prepped their transport craft, he waved him over so they could talk.

"Looks like your leaving the area Commander, are you heading back to Odessa?" Ral asked.

Karl nodded and said, "Yes we suffered a bad bombing run that damaged our base beyond repair, Cap. M'Quve has ordered us back and we will be leaving soon."

Ral nodded and watched Karl's men work and then looked back at him.

"I was told to expect a transport with some new mobile suits and supplies here Commander, did it arrive?" he asked.

Karl sighed deeply as he choose his next words carefully, M'Quve's orders echoing in his head and a deep pain in his chest as he spoke.

"Unfortunately the transport caring your supplies and new mobile suits was among those intercepted by Federation air patrols and destroyed in the bombing on our base. I regret to inform you that there was nothing to salvage from the wreckage" he said.

Ramba Ral nodded and thought for a moment.

"Okay, my unit and I will do what we must to accomplish our mission, I wish you well Commander Ritter" he said with a salute.

Karl returned it and then turned to leave the base with his unit. He looked back at Ral's retreating form and felt bad for the old warrior and the destiny fate had chosen for him. Soon Karl was riding in a Zeon transport plane flying back to Odessa, ready to face one of the most important battles of the war.

_Early November 0079, Ramba Ral, the vaunted "Blue Star" of Zeon has fallen in battle. The loss of this legendary soldier has sent waves of doubt and fear throughout the Zeon ranks. The White Base is continuing on it's path through Central Asia, causing chaos in Cap. M'Quve's rear lines. General Revil is preparing his main attack to liberate Odessa and the mines under Zeon control. To bolster M'Quve's defense and stop the White Base, Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi has dispatched a special forces Mobile Suit squad to Odessa under M'Quve's command. Lt. Commander Ritter, has returned to Odessa, to play his part in this pivotal battle._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Knight of Zeon**

Chap 5: The Tri-Stars Arrive, Defend Odessa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mobile Suit Gundam, all Characters and stories belong to Kazuhisa Kondo-sama

Odessa, Ukraine. November 6th 0079, 2030 hours.

Lt. Commander Karl Ritter touched down back in the City of Odessa at around 8:30 pm. Still feeling depressed over the loss of Lt. Ramba Ral and his team. He and Lt. Volkov where walking into Cap. M'Quve's office as he came for his deployment orders. However as he approached the office the sound of gruff laughter that he recognized was heard. Karl picked up his pace and was nearly running to the office and almost threw the doors open as he entered. There in the office where the Black Tri-stars; Lt. Gaia, Ens. Mash, and Ens. Ortega. All three men and Captain M'Quve turned when the doors opened, and the four friends greeted each other quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'll be damned so you are here Karl" Gaia said as he grasped Karl's hand tightly.

"It's good seeing you three again. When did you arrive?" Karl said as he looked at Mash and Ortega.

"We just landed and have been placed in charge of hunting that thar Trojan Horse" Ortega said patting Karl's shoulder.

"That's the difference between us and that Char, no one can beat us and our Jet Stream Attack" Mash proclaimed loudly.

Karl nodded, and seeing his old Academy buddies seemed to bring a sense of relief to him after losing Ral and his supply base out west. He was about to speak again when suddenly he and the Tri-Stars turned to the sound of Capt. M'Quve clearing his throat.

"I am pleased to see I was able to bring you four together again, however I feel I also must remind you also that a WAR is being fought. Lt. Gaia, and Engs. Mash and Ortega you have your data and your orders. I want you to deploy as soon as you're ready and destroy the warship approaching on our western flank and its mobile suits" the Captain ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll take care of it Cap'n and you can look forward to our next report" Lt. Gaia said as he left with Mash and Ortega.

Karl watched with a smile until his old friends left before turning back to Captain M'Quve who motioned for him to come over to a battle map. Follow the Captain over, along with M'Quve's aid Lt. Uragan; Karl stood at the map as M'Quve motioned with a pointer.

"How can anyone work like this is beyond me" Cap. M'Quve said as Karl walked towards his desk and saluted with Lt. Volkov.

M'Quve nodded and then walked over to a battle map and used the pointer to show the current battle lines.

"Commander the situation has started to reach its zenith and operations will be beginning soon. I won't deny I expect General Revil to launch his main attack within 24 hours" he said as he demonstrated the lines. Karl nodded and looked at the map closely and studied the defensive lines

"Commander, I am going to assign you to command our mobile suit battalions on the Central line. I expect that Revil will send his own main unit towards you. Your objective is to hold the line as best as you can. I doubt we can match them strength for strength, so our best option is to try and exhaust them" he explained as Karl nodded in agreement.

Karl continued to study the map, however as he walked over to where M'Quve stood, he noticed something and motioned to the Captain.

"Captain M'Quve may I put in a word?" he asked.

M'Quve walking over to where Karl stood nodded and said, "By all means Commander, your input is most valued."

Karl pointed at the Northern defense line which seemed to have the fewest units defending it, making it the weakest line.

"Sir our weakest line lies right on the path of Gen. Revil's strongest unit. Is there no way we could divert units from our other lines to strengthen the northern unit?" he asked.

M'Quve looked at where Karl mentioned and smiled a bit before saying, "Don't worry Commander I have a few surprises in store for Revil and should the Northern Line become in danger I have a few cards to play."

Karl looked confused for a moment by the almost ghoul like smile on M'Quve's face and seeing the worried look on Uragan's face, caused him some concern. However he kept his mouth shut and saluted M'Quve before leaving with Lt. Volkov. As he left the room, Karl felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gaia waiting for him. Gaia smiled and made a motion for Karl to follow him and Karl nodded while making a motion to Lt. Volkov.

"Carry on Lieutenant, I'll be out in a minute" he said as he turned to go with Gaia.

Gaia turned to see they were alone and walked with Karl as he spoke.

"Sorry bout not saluting you in thar, we had heard you was promoted. Nice to see they wasn't just rumors" Gaia said as he and Karl walked outside in view of the Zeon transports unloading supplies and mobile suits.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself and am still getting used to the new badge and command" Karl said as he watched the unloading commence.

"I won't lie to ya Karl; we need officers out thar like you keeping our soldiers alive. You'll see when you reach the frent lines that a lot of these soldiers shouldn't be thar. Jist do what you have to so that they survive" Gaia said as he waved to Mash and Ortega.

Karl nodded in understanding as he watched three new mobile suits get unloaded he had never seen before. Staring in amazement he walked over to the three black uniformed pilots and watched the mobile suits get prepped.

"Are those yours?" Karl asked.

"Yes indeed. The MS-09 Dom, top of the line and all ours" Gaia said with pride.

"Comparing power, Goufs and Zakus ain't even in its league" Mash said.

"Plus them thermonuclear jet engines allow us to perform our Jet stream Attack on Terra Firma" Ortega countered with a smile.

Karl smiled happily as he watched the Mobile suits be unloaded. He truly believed that now at last the Gundam the face justice for all the Zeon soldiers it had killed, including Capt. Garma and Lt. Ramba Ral. Karl smiled at the thought and then bid his old friends farewell, as he prepared to leave for the Central defense lines. Soon Karl was strapped in a Zeon Transport plane, with Lt. Volkov and Ens. Yuki as he headed for the lines and prepared for the battle ahead.

Odessa Central Defense Lines, 2115 hrs

Karl Ritter was touring the defense lines at Odessa as he walked with Lt. Volkov and the Commanding officer of the Central lines, Commander Davis. Commander Davis was an older man a little over 40. He had cropped graying hair, glasses, and a graying fumanchu beard. He wore an olive green uniform with a Commander's badge and pointed to the various defensive positions around the lines. Dobday land battleships where moving into position on the line, including Commander Davis Command ship. Zeon soldiers milled about working on machine guns, artillery batteries, and mortar positions. Magellan tanks where moving into position, and various mobile suits, mostly Zakus along with a few Goufs where being prepped and made ready for the upcoming battle.

As Karl and Lt. Volkov walked with Commander Davis, Karl saw his own Black and red Gouf Custom being prepped along with Volkov's Zaku II Commander Class. Sighing as he watched the soldiers work, Karl now understood what Gaia had told him earlier; the soldiers here on the front lines were mostly young kids. Some as young as 15 years old, where manning machine guns and readying the mortars, as he walked Karl shook his head as he watched the kids work.

"Some of these soldiers don't even look 16 yet. Has Zeon suffered such loss that we must rely on children to fight on the front lines?" he asked as he looked to Commander Davis.

Davis sighed as he reached up and removed his glasses, cleaning them with a cloth as he did so.

"As you know Lt. Commander, Zeon suffered great loss of life and many soldiers during the One Week Battle. We were all there and saw the horrific loss by WMD's; despite the Mobile Suit giving us an edge over the Federation's greater numbers, we still took heavy losses of our soldiers despite our victories. Admiral Ghiren felt that by abolishing all previous gender and age requirements in the military, we could replenish our numbers quicker. I do not make these rules Commander Ritter but I must enforce them and use what I have…..as much as it pains me to do so. You will learn the same thing as a Commander yourself" he said as he finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on.

Karl nodded as he looked around for a moment and saw a pair of young soldiers fiddling about with a machine gun. Nodding as he saw the two struggling, Karl walked down and stood over the two soldiers for a moment followed by Commander Davis and Lt. Volkov. The two very young soldiers finally looked up and stared in shock at the three officers looking down at them, instantly standing at attention and saluting quickly. Karl returned the salute and looking at the younger soldier walked down into the machine gun nest and nodded to him.

"What's you name kid?" he asked with a kind smile.

"S-S-Spaceman 1st class Daniels sir" the soldier answered in a stuttered voice.

Karl nodded and helped show the two how to load the machine gun as he asked, "Where are you from Daniels?"

"Sir, I'm from Maheral sir" Daniels replied as he watched Karl work.

Karl nodded approvingly and said, "Maheral, that's a good colony to come from. They still serve those roast dumplings at the Spring Festival?"

"Yes sir, they still serve those" Daniels said now confused.

"Good, I'll have to go there again for them after this war is over" Karl said a she finished setting the gun and then patted Daniels shoulder before hopping out of the trench. As he did he gave Commander Davis a look of disapproval as he walked past him.

"They shouldn't be here on the front lines sir" Karl said as he walked past Commander Davis with Lt. Volkov following him towards their mobile suits.

Commander Davis sighed as he stroked his beard in frustration for a moment and then called out loud enough for all to hear him.

"The regiment must be ready by 7pm!" he shouted a she made his way to his command ship.

2015 hrs, Odessa Ukraine

Karl now sat inside his Black and Red painted Gouf Custom, dressed in a pilot's suit. He stood over the ridge line gripping his controls as he saw the other Mobile Suits, mostly Zaku II's and a few regular Goufs. As he watched the line amid the dark night, he tuned his radio and called in to En. Yuki.

"Ensign are you in position?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am stationed on Commander Davis command ship. From here on the deck I can work all radio and comms" she said in response.

"Good to hear, Lieutenant Volkov what's your position?" Karl asked.

"Sir I am down here with the main detachment. On your word Commander I will strike the enemy with the wrath of Zeon" Volkov answered as his Zaku II waved to Karl's Gouf.

Karl nodded approvingly as he watched the lines carefully. All was quiet…too quiet for Karl's taste as his hands rested on the controls of his Gouf. Suddenly, that all came to an abrupt and loud end that seemed to shatter the calm. The sky suddenly became red and the THOOM THOOM THOOM, sound of artillery and heavy guns broke the night sky.

"INCOMING! ALL UNITS TAKE COVER!" someone shouted over the radio.

Many units below the ridge line took cover as many artillery rounds smashed into the ground. Here and there a tank vanished, a gun turret exploded, and Zeon soldiers ducked for cover or ran into APC's to escape the onslaught. Soon all that was left was black and scorched Earth, with the occasional debris from Zeon defenses. Karl watched with shock and fascination, but was brought form his stupor by his radar activating. Looking up, Karl saw a massive squadron of EF fighter jets swooping down out of the sky like birds of prey.

"Incoming enemy aircraft, all units open fire!" Karl commanded as his Gouf's Gatling gun opened fire on the aircraft.

Soon Zaku machine guns, AA guns, and SAM units joined the barrage, firing upward at the enemy jets. Here and there a jet exploded but the fire did nothing to stop the advance. Soon within range the aircraft opened fire with their missiles and guns firing on the Zeon forces below. Several guns turrets where hit and knocked out and a few Zaku II's either toppled over or exploded from the aircraft's attacks. Karl glared in anger and activated his Gouf's thrusters and fired his shock cable at a jet, snaring it and shorting it out before pulling it in and slicing it in two with his saber.

"Stay in formation, do not break rank!" Karl shouted to the men.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Lt. Volkov responded with a shout as his Zaku II fired at the retreating craft.

Karl watched as the jets broke rank and flew off, believing for a moment they had stopped them. However turning he saw massive explosions occurring behind the lines as plumes of smoke and fire illuminated the night sky.

"Ens. Yuki report" Karl ordered as he watched the destruction behind him.

"Commander we are getting reports of many supply and air bases being hit by Federation bombers. The enemy appears to be targeting our air assets" Yuki responded as Karl saw what little Dopps in the sky's struggling to battle the EF aircraft.

"Lt. Commander Ritter, General Revil seems to be targeting our air bases first. He must be trying to secure air superiority" Commander Davis stated as he came on the radio link.

"The air attacks where a diversion to get their bombers through, damn that Revil!" Karl stated in frustration.

"Commander look in the distance!" Lt. Volkov shouted as Karl saw his Zaku II pointing.

Looking himself Karl stared fascinated as a massive armored column of EF tanks, soldiers, and Big tray Land battle ships approaching. He also saw numerous EF mobile suits, mostly the tank type called "Gun Tank." Karl watched as he saw the regiment was hopeless outnumbered and wondered again what M'Quve's plan was. However Karl still had his orders as a soldier of Zeon and knew what he had to do.

"All units open fire! Revil has come to greet us so let's give him a Zeon Welcome!" Karl shouted as his Gouf again fired down on the encroaching Federation forces.

"ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!" Commander Davis shouted over the comm. Link as his Dobday's and their massive guns fired on the encroaching forces followed by machine gun turrets, Mobile Suits, and heavy gun emplacements.

The two sides exchanged fire with both sides taking losses. Karl saw numerous Federation tanks explode or topple over. However at the same time Zeon soldiers fell back due to the Federation advance as well. Many Magellan tanks lay in broken heaps and wrecks, here and there Zakus and Goufs exploded in massive plums or fell over destroyed. Karl watched din shock as one of the Dobday battleship's took a hit form one of the Big Tray's and suffered damage to its right side, crippling it.

Karl continued to watch as the enemy encroached faster as Zeon's fighting forces wavered. As such he launched his Gouf forward and came down on a Gun Tank. Slashing down with his saber he first severed its cannons and then stabbed the cockpit causing the massive machine to explode. However a stream of fire was soon place don Karl from various Federation units forcing him to hold up his shield as he defended himself.

"Lt. Commander Ritter, I am authorizing a retreat to the 2nd defense lines. If we continue to fight here we will be slaughtered" Commander Davis said over the radio.

"I agree Commander, all units retreat to the secondary lines. I say again all units retreat" Karl shouted as he flew back and retreated with the surviving units as the Dobdays and mortar crews launched smoke bombs to cover the withdrawal.

Soon all Zeon units on the Central lines where in full retreat, as Revil's forces began to advance and acquire their territory and consolidate their gains from the battlefield.

Karl Ritter soon arrived at the secondary lines and exited his Gouf which had numerous scrapes and dings on it, but no serious damage. Removing his helmet and breathing for a moment he saw both Lt. Volkov and Ens. Yuki approaching with Commander Davis.

"Revil hit us with everything he had and didn't let up, what is our damage report?" Karl asked as Volkov removed his own helmet.

"Sir we suffered 45% casualties, including 55% of our mobile suits. According to reports coming in we lost 90% of our total air capabilities. At the same time it has been confirmed that the Federation forces over ran our Southern lines as well. Only the Northern lines held to their strategic positions" Ensign Yuki said as she read her reports.

"Damn Revil, it's just as you said Commander Davis. He targeted our air bases and got air superiority before hitting us full on with his armored units and battleships" Karl said as Davis wiped some sweat from his brow.

"A good strategy, Revil's reputation is well deserved" Davis said in a huff.

"But why did our Northern lines hold? We have fewer units there then we did here on the Central lines" Lt. Volkov asked.

Yuki went through her notes as she read the reports and shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Sir Federation forces on the Northern lines just have made minor skirmish attacks. It's like they are being held back by their commander for some reason" she said as she read the report.

However Yuki suddenly came across a report that made her gasp in shock and cause her superiors to all look at her in confusion.

"Ensign what's wrong?" Commander Davis asked.

"Sir I have just learned why General Revil launched his attack. According to reports he launched his attack after hearing that the Black Tri-Stars were routed by the forces of the Trojan Horse" Yuki said in shock.

"What? The Tri-Stars were defeated? That's never happened before!" Lt. Volkov said in shock.

Karl too was processing the information he had just received and the idea of his friends being defeated seemed impossible to him. Looking up at Yuki, however he could see she wasn't saying something that she should. Standing up, Karl glared at Yuki and walked over to her.

"Ensign, you're not being honest with us. What are you not saying?" Karl asked.

Yuki however didn't respond and looked away from Karl for a moment causing Karl to get angry.

"ENSIGN!" he shouted causing the young woman to turn in fright and then stand in attention.

"S-sir according to reports…..Ensign Mash of the Black Tri-Stars was confirmed KIA against the Gundam. Sir I apologize but I know you and the Tri-Stars were friends in the Military Academy. I didn't know how to break it to you" she said in apology.

However Karl didn't respond as he stood frozen by what he had just heard. He fell to his knees and gripped the ground tightly as Yuki's words reverberated in his ears.

"No….No..It can't be! MAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Karl screamed in anguish as Federation Jets soared over head drowning out his cries of sadness.

_On November 7__th__, 0079. Earth Federation forces under the command of General Revil launched Operation Emancipation Odessa, with the goal of driving out the Zeon Mining Defense Forces under the command of Captain M'Quve. Following a crippling attack on Zeon's air defense bases, that gave Revil's forces air superiority; Federation armor columns and battleships moved in and launched a three prong attack on M'Quve's lines. After three hard days of fighting the Federation forces drove Zeon back on its Central and Southern lines, only the Northern lines under the command of the traitor Admiral Elran held. Fighting has stopped momentarily as Zeon recover's its losses and despite its victory so far, the Federation too has suffered staggering losses as well. Among those losses, a friend and comrade of Lt. Commander Ritter who now feels the loss the war is incurring on people. The Battle for Odessa has begun and will enter its final stage. Who will survive? _


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Knight of Zeon**

Chap 6: The Tri-Stars Fall, Farewell Odessa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from mobile Suit Gundam, all Characters and stories belong to Kazuhisa Kondo-sama.

_Odessa is burning! Following a successful Air campaign by the Federation Forces under the command of General Revil, Zeon Earth Occupation Forces under the command of Captain M'Quve have fallen back on two of their defense lines. Only the forces under the command of the EF traitor Admiral Elran have yet to break through. However M'Quve cannot count on Elran for much longer and may be forced to play his "Trump Card" soon_.

Nov. 11, 0079. Zeon General Headquarters, Odessa

Captain M'Quve held his throbbing head in pain as he listened to the various reports he was receiving from his commanders and battle staff. Reports where still coming in that the Federation was driving back his forces on central and southern fronts, with little halting their advance, and the only good news being that the Federation was paying heavily with each step they took. At the same time, M'Quve knew he couldn't count on Admiral Elran forever and if the Federation over ran the Northern lines, it was all over.

"ENOUGH! They have enough troops on the line. I want that Federation advance stopped and I don't care how many sacrifices have to be made" Capt. M'Quve shouted in frustration and disconnected the comms line.

Lt. Uragan watched as the strain on his commander was becoming more and more evident. Watching as the Zeon Captain rubbed his throbbing temples he cleared his throat and looked towards him with a report in hand.

"Sir what should we do about Admiral Elran? His delay tactics won't hold forever and it's only a matter of time before he is discovered" he said in a worried tone.

M'Quve nodded in agreement and stood up pointing at Lt. Uragan with authority in his voice.

"Contact Elran and tell him this advance is to stop. I want him to betray the Earth Federation and sow confusion in the ranks of the Federation fleets" he ordered.

Lt. Uragan nodded as he wrote down M'Quve's orders. Looking up he saw M'Quve scratching his chin as the Zeon Captain thought for a moment.

"Where are the Black Tri-Stars now?" M'Quve asked Uragan as he turned around to face him again.

"Sir! They are mourning their comrade Ens. Mash with a funeral, Lt. Commander Karl Ritter is with them now" Uragan answered.

M'Quve banged his fist into his desk angrily, causing Uragan to flinch in fear, as he grit his teeth in frustration.

"Isn't anyone here to fight? We don't have time for their dawdling! I want the Tri-Stars dispatched immediately and I want Commander Ritter back on the front lines where he belongs!" M'Quve shouted in fury.

"Y-Yes sir" Uragan said in fear.

M'Quve thought for a moment and nodded his head solemnly before looking up to Uragan.

"Lieutenant we are not safe here anymore, I want to relocate our command to the Dobday. When we do, I want you to make sure that "It" is loaded aboard" M'Quve said.

"It? Wait sir, you don't mean that do you? You can't use it, it violates the Antarctic Treaty!" Lt. Uragan exclaimed

"Lieutenant use your head, we are at war, and in the end there are no rules in war. I want all launch preparations made as soon as we arrive at the Dobday" Capt. M'Quve ordered.

"Yes Sir" Lt. Uragan said reluctantly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of M'Quve's main base; three mobile suits stood at attention around a Zeon Assault Rifle stabbed into the ground with a Zeon Pilot's helmet on the end of the rifle butt. From left to right, a Dom, a black Gouf custom, and another Dom stood at attention. The Dom's had their bazookas raised into the air, while the Gouf leaned on it's sword with its head bowed in respect. Inside all three mobile suits, Ens. Ortega, Lt. Commander Karl Ritter, and Lt. Gaia raised their hands in salute to the rifle and helmet.

"We are here today to honor the spirit of Mash. We pray that yer soul find its way to the freedom of space an soar to eternal happiness. Salute!" Gaia said as he hit a button and both his and Ortega's bazookas fired dummy rounds into the air.

"We pledge our lives T' avenge you!" Ortega shouted as the bazookas fired again.

"And to destroy those who took your life" Karl said as the bazookas fired one final time.

Together all three mobile suits stood at their full height as Karl sheathed his Gouf's sword. As he put his helmet on and shut the cockpit to the MS, he heard his radio click as Capt. M'Quve's voice came onto the line.

"I understand that during war one wishes to pay respects to the fallen, but we do not have time for solemn moments of mourning! Lt. Gaia and Ens. Ortega, you have your orders and are to move out immediately!" M'Quve ordered in a harsh tone.

"We dun know that! We're just a fixin on getting our revenge in regardless of yer orders Captain!" Gaia shouted back.

"Need I remind you of the penalty of insubordination Lieutenant? You have your orders and are expected to follow them. As do you Commander, I need you back on the front lines commanding our forces. Now move out!" M'Quve commanded.

"I know the plan just fine. Let's move out Ortega, a battle for Mash's wake" Gaia said as he placed real rounds into his Dom's bazooka.

Karl sighed as he put on his helmet and then activated his Gouf Custom, watching as Ortega's Dom rode off. As he did however, he was stopped when Gaia's Dom rode out in front of him with its hand extended.

"Karl, no matter how this battle ends, I want ye to promise me tha you'll get them kids home. You of all must survive and lead them to a better future" Gaia said.

Karl nodded and then had his Gouf grasp the hand of Gaia's Dom and said, "We will both survive this and return to our great homeland my friend. I wish you luck and victory."

Gaia and Karl then bid farewell to each other as Gaia's Dom sped off into the distance and Karl soon returned to the main battle line. As he did he looked around and saw the various desperate looks some of the Zeon soldiers were wearing and could also see a low morale sinking in. Looking off to the center of the line he saw Commander Davis's command ship nearby with Lt. Volkov's Zaku II standing next to it.

"Lieutenant report" Karl asked as he approached the Zaku II.

"Sir we have prepared the line as you and Commander Davis decided, however I am concerned with our exposure here and the lack of air cover. All we have heard from HQ is that the Captain has one final plan to play and all we have to do is hold out" Lt. Volkov explained.

"Great, so he throws us to the lions in hopes we only get a few scratches, sounds like M'Quve. Ens. Yuki are you on station?" Karl asked as he looked towards the Command Dobday.

"Yes Commander, I am on the command bridge with Commander Davis. He says it looks like Revil is beginning his advance and we should expect enemy forces soon" Ensign Yuki responded.

"Right then, all units take position. If the Federation wants to take this land from us, I say we make them pay in blood for it!" Karl shouted over the comms.

The Zeon soldiers took up positions, shouting enthusiastically as they prepared for the advance while Karl took up a position under cliff edge with Lt. Volkov and a few Zakus. Soon they watched as an EF armored unit consisting of GM's, Tanks, and a large big Tray Battleship advanced into the area.

"Wait for it men, don't fire yet" Karl said as he watched the unit advance.

Suddenly several charges where activated as the unit advance and detonated into a series of explosions. Several of the tanks were destroyed and the Big Tray's tread were damaged causing it to come to a stop as the GM's took position in the area.

"All units FIRE!" Karl shouted as he opened fire with his Gatling gun. All Zeon armored units, artillery, mobile suits, and the Dobday opened fire on the trapped units, turning the entire field into a killing zone. EF tanks, and mobile suits exploded or were destroyed and various explosions went out through the area. The big tray started to pull back, firing its own main guns occasionally as it pulled back.

"Now men, push them back and finish them off" Karl said as he advanced with his MS unit.

The last of the GM's were destroyed in the trap that Karl and Davis had laid as the Big Tray backed away. Suddenly aiming its main guns, the Big Tray fired at an angle and struck the Dobday under the bridge.

"Damn it! The Dobday is hit!" Lt. Volkov cried out.

"Raaaaaauuuuuggghhhhhh!" Karl screamed as he opened fire onto the Big Tray's bridge and blasted it with the Gatling gun. He then soared into the air and pulled out his heat saber and slashed across the bridge causing an explosion that killed the crew and destroyed the ship.

Landing on a nearby ridge Karl saw that while his plan had worked, his own forces had taken losses. Destroyed Magellan Tanks, and Zaku IIs lay about and looking at the smoking hole in the Dobday caused Karl some concern.

"Ensign! Ensign Yuki are you okay? Report!" Karl ordered.

"Cough, hack, cough! Commander Ritter! Yes I am here and I'm okay, the bridge has been damaged. No one appears to be hurt…..wait hold on. OH NO!" Yuki called on the comms.

"Ens. Yuki what happened?" Volkov asked as his Zaku II landed next to Karl's Gouf.

"Commander Ritter, Lieutenant Volkov…Commander Davis has been killed. He died protecting a crew member from shrapnel. The Executive officer of the Dobday is taking command…..but Commander by the chain of command you are now the officer in charge of this area" Yuki explained.

"Blast it! How could we have lost Commander Davis? Ok then since I'm in command I am ordering all forces to hold positions and rearm. Get the wounded to safety and get ready for the second attack" Ritter said.

Suddenly a high powered shot struck Karl's shield causing him to grunt and look up to see his shield and Gatling gun damaged.

"Commander Ritter! Are you ok?" Lt. Volkov cried out.

"Yeah I'm fine, no serious damage, I'm getting rid of the shield" Karl said as he pulled a lever and his shield and Gatling gun clanged to the ground with a loud thud. He checked the ammo of his tri-barrel machine gun and scanned the area to trace the shot.

"Sir I detect an enemy mobile suit at coordinates 72 by 13 degrees" Ens. Yuki said.

Karl looked in the direction that Yuki stated and scanned the area, finally sighting a G-Gundam on the ridge line holding a high powered artillery rifle like a sniper.

"Bastard" Karl muttered as he ignited his thrusters and went after the mobile suit.

The Mobile Suit fired three more shots at Karl which he dodged, while advancing. Then closing the distance Karl fired his shock cable and hit the long range rifle. The G-Gundam dropped the rifle just as it exploded and Karl retracted his chain.

"You got one lucky shot in on me, don't think it will happen again" Karl said to the enemy pilot.

"Then I guess we are even now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lt. John Winter of the EF Army. You and I had a run in a little while back in the Gobi desert" the enemy pilot said as it let loose a hail of fire from the Vulcan cannons in the G-Gundam's head.

"Then you should have stayed down that day" Karl said as he dodged the shot and returned fire with his tri-barrel machine gun.

"Like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes of defeat and you "Black Knight" will be engulfed by my flames of vengeance for my men you killed" Lt. Winter said as he blocked the shot with his shield.

He then withdrew his beam saber and slashed at Karl, who intercepted the blow with his heat saber.

"_This one is pretty good actually. I must have just surprised him that day_" Karl thought as he engaged in melee combat with Lt. Winter.

The two battled for a full minute before Lt. Winter got a message form high command.

"What do you mean break off combat? Why I don't….what! They wouldn't dare…..but I? Fine I'm disengaging now." Lt. Winter said as he pulled back from Karl and gave him a nasty glare before flying off.

"What just happened? He wasn't weakening, someone ordered him back. Why though?" Karl asked himself as he flew back to the main battle lines.

"Commander I'm glad your back, we just got word that Capt. M'Quve's main plot, involving a traitor in the Federation ranks has failed. It seems he is going to play his "Final Card" as we have heard" Ens. Yuki said.

"What plan? What is he going to do?" Karl asked.

"Wait Commander…I'm receiving a transmission…SIR you need to hear this, it's coming from the Black Tri-Stars" Yuki said as she tuned the comms to Karl's unit.

"This ill finish ye off ye White Bas….Gak!" Ortega's voice said over the comms as his transmission was cut.

"Ortega! What happened? It's Karl Ritter, please answer!" Karl stated as Ortega's transmission faded.

"NO ORTEGA! Ye bastard, now ye gone and killed Ortega! I'm ending this now!" Gaia was heard saying.

"Gaia no pull back! This is an order from a superior officer, PULL BACK NOW! Karl shouted into the comms.

However Karl just heard the sound of a loud bang, as well as Gaia sputtering into the radio.

"Mash….Ortega….sorry boys, never shoulda turned my back. Karl…..if you can hear me…..it's all up to you now" Gaia said, just before a loud explosion filled the comms.

"GAIA!" Karl shouted

"LT. GAIA! I'm sorry Commander Ritter; we have just lost all comms with the Black Tri-Stars. They are gone sir" Ens. Yuki said sadly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Karl shouted in anguish.

Back aboard the Dobday, Ens. Yuki looked sad, hearing Karl over the radio, however she soon received a message that had her horrified.

"Commander Ritter! Incoming message from Command, Capt. M'Quve is going to launch a nuclear missile!" she cried.

"What! Has he gone mad! That violates the Antarctic Treaty!" Lt. Volkov shouted.

"A nuke? Has he lost it…..has this battle brought about such madness?" Karl asked.

"Commander if it is indeed a hydrogen bomb as I am told we will be caught in the blast radius! What are your orders sir?" Yuki cried.

Karl was quiet for a moment as he absorbed the situation. Finally he contacted Ensign Yuki and said, "All units pull back to safe positions! I say again, all units retreat to safe positions!"

"Move out we must retreat, Evacuate now!" Lt. Volkov shouted as he led the mobile suits in retreat.

Karl watched as his forces began a withdrawal and the Dobday made a clanking noise as it pulled back. As he watched, he looked into the air and saw the missile streaking into the sky.

"_It's true then! M'Quve doesn't care if we live or die! He just wants to win more than anything. He's a disgrace for an officer_" Karl thought as he watched the missile streak by.

Karl then noticed something following the missile, and engaging his scanner, saw the Gundam. It was strapped to some monster aircraft he had never seen before and it seemed to be heading for the missile.

"_You! This is all your fault! How many men must die now because of your interference_?" Karl thought angrily.

Karl then saw a Zaku II running by with a Magellan Cannon that was used for sniping. Holding out his hand in a "stopping" motion, he ordered the pilot to stop.

"Halt! What's your name soldier? And how many shots do you have in that weapon?" Karl ordered as the Zaku pilot came to a halt.

"P-p-p-petty Officer Braun sir. I have one full powered shot left" the pilot said.

"More than enough give me that weapon" Karl ordered.

Petty Officer Braun didn't argue and handed Karl his cannon. Karl then took the cannon and went into a prone sniping position. Locking onto the Gundam as it flew towards the missile, Karl smirked as his Gouf's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Gaia, Ortega, Mash; I dedicate this shot to you. As well as you Captain Garma and Lt. Ramba Ral. This is for every single soldier you have killed Gundam" Karl said as he prepared to fire.

"COMMANDER RITTER STOP! Don't fire sir" Yuki cried over the comms.

Karl hesitated when he heard her shout and looked towards the Dobday.

"Ensign don't deny me revenge for all the men he has killed. I must do this for my friends, for the Glory of Zeon" Karl said in anger.

"Sir, I believe the Gundam intends to destroy the missile. If you destroy the Gundam you condemn us all including yourself to death. But if you spare the Gundam today, you will secure a future for us all to return to space where we can fight again. What is more important to you Commander? Your men's lives or your pride and revenge? What would your father want you to do? What would Gaia and the Black tri-Stars want you to do?" she asked with tears stinging her eyes.

Karl froze from her words, the only sound he heard was the sound of his own breathing as he thought about his father, and what Gaia had told him when they last spoke. Sighing deeply and shutting his eyes Karl pressed a button.

"A Commander must put his men first Ensign" Karl said as the Cannon fell from the Gouf's hands and landed hard on the ground.

"Thank you sir, Otto Von Ritter smiles upon you today, I know he does" Yuki said as she wiped her tears away.

Karl's Gouf then stood at its full height as Karl watched the missile and the Gundam disappear on the horizon. Suddenly the sky lit up as a massive explosion, like that of the sun, filled the stratosphere. Karl held up his hand to prevent himself from going blind. Soon the flash disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

"Sir I confirm the missile has been destroyed. I repeat sir the Gundam has destroyed the missile" Yuki said as the various Zeon soldiers around her sang and cheered for the Gundam.

Yuki then scanned the area and detecting something looked stunned.

"Commander, Lieutenant; look towards the North East" she said.

Looking to where she had directed, Karl and Lt. Volkov both turned to the North East and saw a Zeon Zanzibar warship flying into the atmosphere.

"That's M'Quve's Ship! The coward is fleeing back into space and leaving us all here to die" Lt. Volkov stated.

"He tries to kill us all then run like a whipped dog when his plan fails, he will get his one day I promise you Lieutenant" Karl said.

"Commander the Federation forces have begun their advance again, our battle lines are falling one after the other" Yuki said.

Thinking for a moment Karl looked to the Dobday and said, "Yuki I want you to channel me into all our comms. I have a message to broadcast to our comrades."

Yuki nodded in understanding did as she was asked, tuning all comms to Karl's frequency.

"All set sir, you may now speak" Yuki said.

Karl stepped forward in his Gouf and spoke with command and authority in his voice.

"To all Zeon Forces who can hear my voice. This is Lt. Commander Karl Ritter of the Mobile Assault Force. Like many of you I came to this barren wasteland to fight against our enemies. Like you I have fought bravely and courageously, but now I see there is nothing left to fight for. Captain M'Quve has abandoned us to a fruitless battle that will end in either death or surrender. I find both options unacceptable and see a third option that is present to us. If you wish to fight again, if you wish to see the homeland again, then I ask you to rally on my position and together we will find our way to friendly territory and then we will go home this I swear to all of you as the son of Otto Von Ritter" Karl said proudly and justly.

For a moment all was quiet on the comms, then suddenly all sorts of units began to chime in at once.

"This the Zeon 919th special ops unit, Midnight Fenrir, rallying on your position"

"22nd Foreign Legion unit rallying on you"

"8th airborne unit rallying on you"

"7th armored rallying on you Commander"

This repeated for several moments before Karl got word from Ens. Yuki.

"Sir the crew of the Dobday has also joined us, I will start getting our forces organized and united" Yuki said with a smile as she worked the comms.

Karl nodded happily and opened the cockpit to his Gouf. Stepping out and looking up he removed his helmet and breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his forehead. As he looked up Karl saw the Gundam flying back to Earth. Smiling as he saw the Gundam, Karl smirked and looked up at the unit.

"_On behalf of my men, I thank you for our lives today Gundam which is why I spared you today. However next time I have you in my sights, I will pull the trigger_" Karl thought as he made a gun with his hand and pointing at the Gundam with his finger made a shooting motion.

Sometime later, Zeon Moon Base Grenada

Captain M'Quve grunted as Rear Admiral Kycilia's fist struck his face with a powerful blow, sending him collapsing to the floor.

"You violate the Antarctic treaty, leave thousands of our men behind, and then you flee back here looking for praise?" she asked in fury.

"B-b-but my lady as I told you before, we can hand Odessa over. We have already mined all the natural resources from the area, enough to support 10 years of war for Zeon" M'Quve stammered.

"I don't give a damn about resources M'Quve! You want praise for this; get it from my brother Ghiren. However as long as you are under my command, I will not applaud you for this failure. If I didn't need you now I would have you in front of a firing squad, or at least turn you over to the Federation for war crimes. Until I decide what to do with you, I want you out of my sight, NOW!" she shouted causing M'Quve and Lt. Uragan to flee from her office.

Kycilia then sat down at her desk and removed her mask and helmet. Holding her head in frustration she finally let the tears she was holding back fall as she said, "Karl please come back to me."

_November 12__th__, 0079. After three days of intense fighting the Battle of Odessa has come to an end, with a Federation victory. This victory came after a full half of the Zeon Mine Defense corps under M'Quve's command lost their lives. Despite their victory, the Earth federation has lost equal numbers. As the Earth Federation reacquires the now captured territory, rumors and whispers on Federation and Zeon radio channels, speak of a Battalion size unit fleeing to Zeon friendly territory, made up of survivors of Odessa. Lost in the wasteland and struggling to avoid Federation pursuit units, this final unit of Zeon soldiers has thus been named, "The Lost Battalion." _


End file.
